I Came Home For This?
by wen-parmadol
Summary: Harry has won the war, and now wants to return home. But home is not at Hogwarts, and definetly not at the Dursley's. Does Rivendell ring a bell?HPLOTR and slash Char Death w/twist
1. Chapter 1

I Came Home For This?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. If you will excuse me, I will go cry in my room now.

Summary: Harry has won the war, and now wants to return home. But home is not at Hogwarts, and definitely not at the Dursley's. Does Rivendell ring a bell? Meet the family, along with new adventures and a surprise appearance. Elf!Harry will be slash later.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so I want you to be critical about it and tell me what you think. Just don't be too mean about it. Also, don't be mad if I don't update right away. I have to write a story for World History as well.

CH 1: Yes, I Am An Elf

Harry whistled as he strolled down the halls to Dumbledore's office. He had every right to do so. Voldemort was dead, only a few people had died (and certainly no one he knew, though he still prayed to Mandos for them), and for the first time in his life, he finally felt free. As a young boy, his father had thought it best to tell his son of his destiny and prepare him for it. At the Dursley home, he wasn't even welcome, let alone free. Coming back to this world, he was burdened right from the beginning with protecting it. Now he could go home and live life the way he wanted to. Well, within his father's rules. It didn't bother him though.

"War Heads," Harry told the stone gargoyle. He jumped on the moving staircase, knocking on the wooden door when he reached it.

"Come in." Was the muffled answer. Walking into the room, Harry watched Dumbledore as he stroked Fawkes near the window, watching the kids below. Since Voldemort had been defeated two weeks ago, Harry had noticed a lightening to the old man's shoulders. He seemed more at ease as the shadow Harry had always seen darkening Dumbledore's brow (though no one else seemed to notice it) disappeared. "Ah Harry, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to say goodbye." Dumbledore nodded, expecting it to happen a lot sooner.

"I was wondering when you would come. I would ask you to stay, but I know I cannot keep you. Your home calls to you like the sea calls to your kin. You miss your family. Anyone would, being away as long as you have. Can I persuade you to stay another month, maybe two? You belong here as well, just as much as your home." The young wizard was already shaking his head.

"No, Professor. Like you said, I miss my family and have been parted from them long enough. I do not belong here. I never have. Here," Harry pulled a book out of his leather sack. It was old and bade of brown leather-bound parchment. The pages had turned yellow and crinkly with use. "It contains some spells and the history of the magic of Arda. The magic there is quite different, more difficult to grasp. I thought it might interest you." Harry smiled as Dumbledore pulled him into a hug. "I will miss you, you know."

"So will I," The aging wizard whispered. "So will I."

Hermione impatiently tapped her fingers on the table as she watched her boyfriend down a butterbeer. Ron and she were waiting at the Three Broomsticks for their best friend. The red-head found nothing wrong with this, but the bushy haired girl was worried. She had often found Harry staring of in the distance in the last couple months, especially when the Dark Lord was defeated. Truthfully, he looked lonely. Was he thinking about Sirius again? She had thought the eighteen year old had gotten passed that. Had he lost someone in the war? The last she remembered, Harry hadn't known anyone who had died other then Sirius and Cedric. Hermione was interrupted from her musings when Ron elbowed her.

"Look, there he is," Ron was frowning. "What is he up to?" Hermione frowned as well. Harry was dressed weird. He was no longer wearing his customary jeans and t-shirt. He was wearing black leggings with knee high brown boots. The boots had no heal to it, offering the foot little protection from the hard ground. A burgundy tunic stretched across his torso, showing well toned muscles. A jet-black braid decorated each side of Harry's wild shoulder-length hair, dark blue and silver beads keeping them in place. He carried a weathered leather sack with him, the one Hermione only saw him use when he planned to travel somewhere during the summer or winter breaks. He made his way over to their table smiling, ignoring all the stares.

"Plan to join the traveling circus, mate?" Ron asked. Harry smile again as he shook his head, but Hermione noted it didn't reach his eyes. Ron noted it as well. "What's up?"

"I'm going home." Ron chuckled, stopping abruptly when he saw Harry's serious face.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione was confused. Harry had never settled down anywhere. He went to Hogwarts most of the year and when school wasn't in session, he would travel. He never went to the same place twice. He had gone to the States, New Zealand, Japan, India, Brazil, Egypt, France, Germany, Greece, and who knows where else before Hogwarts.

"I never told you about my life before Hogwarts. It was assumed that I traveled a lot before Hogwarts because I did it a lot during the Hogwarts' year. I said nothing about it because I preferred it that way. In actuality, I rarely traveled. I had a home, still do, far away from here."

"Well, that's alright then," Ron laughed again. "You can apparate back and forth like you usually do."

"No Ron," Harry sighed. "Did I ever tell you guys about the Dursleys?" The two opposite him shook their heads. "Well, Petunia Dursley was my mother's sister. She married Vernon Dursley and had a son named Dudley. I was sent to them when my parents were killed. They hated magic and anything that had to do with it. I don't have any pleasant memory of them. My earliest memory is when I burned my hands on the stove making them breakfast because I could not see over the stove. My aunt yelled at me for that and I had no food for a week.

"One day when I was four, almost five, my uncle came home extremely drunk. I think it had something to do with a business deal gone wrong. I remember seeing so much anger in his eyes. I seriously thought I was going to die," At this point Harry's voice trailed off as his eyes watched the memory again. Hermione was trembling, Ron was pale. The dark haired wizard shook his head and smiled weakly at them. "I was frightened. I kept on wishing, 'get me out of here' and 'will someone please love me?' The next thing I knew, I was standing in front of a fluttering blue veil in a cold stone room."

"The Department of Mysteries," Hermione whispered. Harry nodded.

"I didn't know that at the time. I heard people coming, so panicked, I ran behind the veil, hoping to hide. I ended up in Arda, my home. I got a new start with a loving family. My brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, found me. They took me to my parents, Elrond and Celebrian. I also have a sister named Arwen and two uncles named Erestor and Glorfindel. My very first friend is Legolas. I love them all dearly, like I love you guys," Ron and Hermione were relieved. Harry had mostly grown up with a loving family.

"That's great, mate. When do we get to meet them?" Harry shook his head.

"You don't. The only reason I was able to survive going between the two worlds was because I was young enough to be changed. If I hadn't, I would not have been able to withstand the shock."

"What do you mean changed?" Hermione inquired, suspicious. Harry murmured under his breath. The change was minimal, but enough to shock both of his friends. His ears became pointed, the bones in his face more defined, his skin a little softer and paler. He looked younger, like he had not yet grown out of the childhood phase of life, though he was still rather tall, standing at 5 feet 11 inches, and having toned muscles. The most shocking was his magical power. Hermione and Ron have always been aware that Harry was strong, physically and magically. Now his magic felt almost tangible.

"You're an elf," Ron gasped.

"Yes."

"Why do you look so…so childish?" Harry smiled and laughed a little.

"Because I _am_ still a child, really an elfling. I will reach my majority in a few centuries." Even his voice had changed. It sounded musical now, low and smooth.

"You're an elf," the red head repeated. Harry gave him a weird look and nodded slowly.

"Yes, I am an elf."

"You are not human."

Exasperated, Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ronald, we already discussed this and are moving on from the topic." She turned back to face the green-eyed wonder. "Will we ever be able to see you again?" Sadly, he shook his head.

"It is painful beyond belief. I only came back because I had a duty to this world. I don't believe I could live if I tried to travel back and forth regularly. Understand," he paused and gave them a small glare when they tried to interrupt. "Understand that you two are very important to me. You guys are my only family here. But I have to go back. My family needs me there. I need them just as much. I could not stand staying here just to watch all my friends here grow old and die, though I know it is selfish of me. I feel so empty here. I never truly belonged here, and I don't believe I ever will."

It was silent as the couple mulled the words over in their heads. Ron was the one to speak. "We understand, mate. It's still hard though." Hermione nodded in agreement, tears glistening in her eyes. She jumped to her feet to engulf Harry in her arms, himself hugging back just as tightly. Ron joined in as well. The trio could not stop a few teardrops from escaping. All they could do was try to make the moment last.

Harry panted as he landed on the hard ground, exhausted as autumn leaves rustled around his shivering body in the slight breeze. He smiled though his head felt like a dwarf decided to see if he had any jewels inside his head and his bones ached. _Lets hope those twin miscreants are able to find me again this time._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: Dan, Roh, and Ri, the inseparable trio

A/N: I am sorry, peeps, that I have not updated for so long. I told you that I had a story to write for World History, and it took a week to write it. That is no excuse, though, and I must apologize. My brain was overworked and just looking at the keyboard made me want to beat the crap out of it, even though our relationship is stronger now. To avoid such circumstances ever happening again, this story will most likely update weekly, not daily. On with the story!

Oh, just on a side note, the language spoken from now on is elvish unless I specify it to be something else.

Harry grumbled as the ground below him bounced rhythmically. His head hurt, his bones ached, and his skin felt inflamed. On the plus side, the ground was pleasantly warm and soft, and seemed to wrap around his torso. He grumbled a little more, snuggling into the source of the heat. It chuckled.

"Little brother, I know you are awake." Emerald eyes snapped open. He would know that voice anywhere, even if he had not heard it for years. He looked up into familiar grey eyes and smiled with delight.

"Dan!" He nuzzled his oldest brother's neck, sighing as he was hugged tighter.

"I missed you. I don't ever want to leave again."

"I don't want you to leave either," Elladan whispered into his ear. "Look at how much you have grown! You will reach your majority in no time. Did you like it over there?" The brown haired elf pulled the small elfling closer. "It was horribly lonely without you around. Roh is the only other one who understands the true meaning of life."

"You mean 'pranking Erestor and Glorfindel for the rest of their very long lives?'"

"Of course. Now answer my question." Harry giggled.

"It was fun, if you ignored the fact that an insane wizard was trying to kill me every time I turned around. And nobody would carry me." Here, the elfling pouted. Growing up in a place where children were rare, he had become used to being picked up and carried. He was coddled endlessly. On Earth, he was considered almost an adult. No one even hugged him except Sirius and Mrs. Weasley. "And all the other children my age did weird things. My two best friends, Hermione and Ron, kissed a lot. I swear I saw his tongue go in her mouth. It was disgusting! Everyone did it too, not just those two. One boy tried to do it to me!" The eighteen year old wrinkled his nose as his brothers blushed. Elrohir, riding beside his brother, decided he would explain.

"Humans may mature like us physically, but mentally, they mature much faster. They get interested in kissing like that a lot earlier than we do. It is just a part of growing up. Eventually you will want to kiss someone like that as well."

"With the tongue in my mouth?"

"Yes." Harry blanched.

"I hope not." His siblings laughed and Elladan ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Trust me, we do not want you to either," Elrohir grinned. He frowned a second later. "How come Dan is getting all the love?" The elfling giggle before reaching his arms out towards the younger twin. The horses were pulled closer together so that the brown haired twins could pass their little brother. The black haired sibling cuddled up to Elrohir gleefully, pleased with the attention he was getting.

"How has it been in Rivendell? How are Ada and Naneth doing? Arwen? Glorfindel? Erestor?" Elrohir played with his brother's hair before answering.

"All is well. Like Dan said, it has been boring without you here. Everyone misses you. Ada has just about gone mad, having put up with us two and not having you to counter it."

"More like play innocent and act all cute so Ada would never blame him." The twins laughed while Harry gave them affronted looks.

"See if I help you get out of trouble again."

"Oh, do not be offended, lovely," Elrohir hugged his brother closely. "We are in great need of your cuteness. The world is a darker place without it." Harry sniffed disdainfully and crossed his arms as the oldest twin barked with laughter at Elrohir's mocking.

They traveled for three more days, Harry periodically being passed between the twins and stops to rest the horses. The closer they got to Imladris, his home, Harry got more excited. Had anything changed? He was eager to see his mother and father, his whole family. He had missed them all dearly, along with the horses, trees, stars, and Legolas. Though he liked Earth and some of the people on the planet, it was so different from home. The skies were never dark enough to see the stars at their full potential; the lights from the city gave off too much light constantly. The constellations were different as well. The trees would not whisper to him or comfort him. The horses were all rather spooked as well.

He sighed a he thought of his closest friend, Legolas. They told each other everything, from their being icky goop on the bottom of their boots to what they had saw their parents doing in the privacy of their bedrooms. Would they be able to get that closeness back after being separated for so long? Had Legolas replaced him permanently with some other elfling?

"Look, lovely," Elrohir whispered into his ear. "You are home." The mountains they have been traveling in gave way to the splendor of the valley. The Bruin swelled across his sight. The grass and trees were yellow with fall, and in the distance he could see the Last Homely House, welcome and sheltering.

Harry grinned. He was finally home.

"Ada! Naneth!" The Elfling ran into the open arms of his parents. Celebrian, his mother, had tears in her eyes, as well as his father, Elrond. Glorfindel and Erestor stood behind their lord and friend with wide smiles on their faces.

"Oh, my darling little boy," The lady whispered into his hair. "We have missed you so much."

"I know, Naneth. I have missed you as well." Harry frowned as he looked around. "Where is Arwen?"

"She is in Lothlorien visiting your grandparents." As the frown deepened, Elrond hurried to continue. "Do not worry, she misses you as well. We just had no idea of when you would return. Your brothers have been patrolling the area you first arrived at not a month after you left." The frown disappeared to be replaced with a grin, though suppressed. Harry looked up at his father with wide, sad eyes.

"Elrohir and Elladan were mean to me. They through me into the first stream they saw on the way home." His lips trembled as he turned to face his mother. "It was freezing, Naneth! My nose was sniffling for days." Celebrian lifted the elfling into her arms, glaring at the disbelieving twins. The other adults glared as well.

"You boys should know better! You know very well that elflings are still capable of getting sick. Go to your rooms. You are not to come out until morning. As the adults walked into the Hall of Fire, Harry smirked and stuck his tongue out at them.

"That little balrog! He has them wrapped around his little finger!"

"All he has to do is widen his eyes and they believe everything out of his 'charming' mouth."

"We taught him well."

Harry grumbled at the banging on the bedroom door. He was sleeping sandwiched between his brothers, something he had done since he first came to Rivendell. Habits like this had caused people to call them 'the inseparable trio'. The banging persisted until Elladan finally swore before getting up, opening it. Elrond raised an eyebrow at their state. Elladan just climbed back into bed.

"Don't you think it is time to get up? The sun has risen hours ago."

"Don' wanna," Elrohir murmured into Harry's shoulder. The bed's other occupants mumbled in agreement.

"Harry, are you sure you want to stat in bed all day?"

"That sounds nice," Harry smiled in content.

"Well, then I guess I have to tell Legolas that you do not want to see him. I am sure he will be disappointed." Harry bolted up in surprise, causing Elrohir to fall off the bed, clutching his nose in pain.

"He is here? Now?" At Elrond's nod, he jumped out of bed and rushed out the door in only his breeches.

From his spot on the floor, Elrohir mumbled, "So much for the inseparable trio. Legolas is here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Adults are Weird

Karmah: Of coarse there will be a pairing with Harry! You just have to guess ;D I know who it is, I just do not know how their relationship is going to progress yet. I have a few ideas.

Tansy1354: What is your idea? I am rather curious. I myself am not totally sure. I might use your idea, if you do not mind?

Thank you Firehedgehog, cckeimig, and panther73110 for your reviews!

"Legolas!" Harry shouted, running to his equally excited friend. They held each other tightly for several minutes before pulling back to see and touch the differences of their counterpart. "Wow, your eyes are darker. They are blue now."

"Your hair is so short! It used to be all the way down your back. Why did you cut it?"

"It got in the way all the time. Your hair is softer, if that is possible."

"You are just imagining things. I think I am, too. You could not possibly be taller than me." The darker elfling smirked smugly.

"You are seeing things perfectly. I _am_ taller than you." Legolas huffed, flipping his hair back aloofly.

"I am still older." Harry snorted.

"Only by five years. Come on, we have to go talk." He paused, looking at his father, who was talking to King Thranduil, Legolas' father. He leaned in to whisper to his friend. "Somewhere private." Legolas nodded, taking his friends hand and walking with him outside. The eyes of their fathers watched with amusement.

Harry led the blonde to the back corner of the garden, where a bench was hidden by tall rose bushes. An oak tree also gave protection from sight. The spot was specifically made for Harry and Legolas by the gardeners of Imladris. The two boys had been trying to find a secret place for a year, a place where people could not just barge in, before they had given the spot as a birthday gift. Their birthdays were only three months apart. Presently, they sat down on the grey stone bench, engraved with their names. They laughed and talked about the events that had occurred on Earth and Middle Earth since Harry's departure.

"They really put their tongue in somebody else's mouth?" Legolas stared at his best friend with disbelief and disgust. Harry just nodded solemnly. The older boy frowned in thought. "Maybe there is something good or fun about it." It was the younger's turn to stare with disbelief. "No, really. You said all the children at the school did it, and I saw my Ada and Naneth do it once, too. There must be something to like."

"I suppose you are right. Do you want to try it?" Legolas nodded, bringing his lips to his friend's. They pulled back immediately. "Well," Harry spat out, "We did not use our tongue. Maybe that is what makes it good."

They did not like that, either. In fact, it made it much worse. They made gagging noises and tried to wipe saliva off their tongues. "Gross," they groaned.

"Adults are weird," the blonde decided.

"Here, here." Once they got over the traumatizing event, they relaxed and talked some more, this time in a serious tone. "I was scared, all the time. That madman was always trying to kill me, and to make it worse, he had complete access to my mind. I could not keep him out, no matter how much I tried. It got my godfather killed." His voice broke. "He placed a false memory in my head, and I fell for it." Legolas pulled him against his chest. "Every time I fell asleep, I could see what he was doing, feel the pain he caused. I can still hear their screams." The brunette started to sob into Legolas' shoulder, who rocked and placed soothing words into his ear.

"Did you tell your father or brothers?" Harry shook his head.

"They were so happy just to have me back, I did not want to worry them. I did not want them to be unhappy like they were when I first came here."

"You know that it was not your fault, but your stupid uncle's. They were right to worry, just as they are right to worry now." He looked for confirmation in green eyes, but they avoided his gaze.

"That is not all. I can see things. Just looking into another's eyes, I can see their pasts, and their futures, though it is often blurred. Their choices change the future. It scares me so much." He looked into blue eyes, seeing concern and sympathy with his own terror filled ones. "I can see horrible events that have already happened, and can do nothing to help. I feel everything that person felt. I can see events that are going to happen, but can do nothing to change it. If I interfere, their fate could become so much worse. I could not tell anyone. There was so much despair, so much pain; I could not burden anyone else with such knowledge." Tears fell freely from both pairs of eyes.

"I am sorry," Legolas whispered. "So sorry that I was not there for you." They sat in each other's arms for several moments more before he spoke again. "Talk to your father about this. He sees things, too. He can help you more than anyone else can. Also know," he paused to rest his forehead on Harry's, looking him in the eyes with fierce determination. "Know that I will always be here, to protect you and to listen."

"Like you can protect me, shorty," Harry gave a small smile. "I am bigger than you now, and have more experience in defense. Indeed, it will be you that needs protecting." He laughed at the glare directed his way.

"You are an orc's butt."

"If that is so, than you have a troll's brain." The dark mood disappeared to be replaced with the air of companionship and laughter once again. Arm in arm, they made their way to the dining hall to join their families and friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Majorities, Promises, and Teachings

A/N: Hey, tout le monde! I know I have not updated for a while, and I apologize. Just do not beat me with random objects. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and those who added this to their story alert and favorite story/author list. It makes me feel loved!

There is also a reason I wanted Harry to be the more domineering of the two elflings. I am finally developing the semblance of a whole plot. Enjoy!

A 494-year-old elfling, almost reaching majority, pulled himself as quietly as possible into the tree. He stood quickly, jumping into the higher branches. He jumped into another tree, and then another, barely rattling the limbs. The golden-haired Glorfindel looked up from the ground, searching for a sight of the younger elf. He gripped two swords in his hands. Only slight rustles in the leaves told him where the elf previously had been seconds before.

A breeze blew in, masking Harry's movement. Glorfindel tensed, expecting an aerial attack. None came, and the breeze disappeared. The elf listened closely to try to figure out the elfling's position, but the trees no longer rustled. He spun around quickly, but it was too late. A dagger rested flat sided on his throat. Harry smirked, flinging stray hair out of his face. "I got you again, Glory," he chuckled.

"Yes, but you are forgetting something." One of the sword blades, the younger's own, gently prodded the youth's stomach. "I am still armed." Emerald eyes rolled back in exasperation and a great sigh was released.

"I would still manage to cut your throat, so I would die honorably, preventing evil from prevailing. Did you not do something similar?"

"Oh, har, har. Keep practicing. Your father wants me to keep you alive, not teach you to die heroically and valiantly." A twig snapped behind them, signaling someone else stepping into the clearing. It was the dunedain captain, shrouded in his black and forest green clothing.

"That was impressive work, especially for someone so young." He commented in a quite tone. "Your father tells me you have not yet reached your majority."

Harry grinned. "That is true. I have five years left until I do. As for my skill, I have had experience from earlier years. Apparently, sneaking around is in my blood. My biological father did a good job of it."

"I am Halthorn, captain of the Dunedain." The elfling nodded in acknowledgement. "It would be a great asset and honor to have you among us. You are related, after all." Before he could respond eagerly, Glorfindel cut off Harry, gripping his shoulders in his slender hands.

"He will have to talk to his father first about this. Like you said, he has not yet reached his majority." Harry glared at him.

"Of course. I will be here for several days, so take your time to reply." With that, Halthorn spun on his heels and left. The two elves made their way to the dining hall. Seeing his father at the head of the table, Harry quickened his pace to a jog, throwing himself into his surprised father's arms.

"Ada! Can I become a ranger, please? Please, please, plllleeeeeaaaasse?"

"Absolutely not." Came his mother's reply. The elfling turned his head to face her.

"Why not? Halthorn says I am good enough to be one."

"You have not reached your majority."

"Only five years, Naneth. Barely anything."

"He is right, Melonin," Elrond interrupted, continuing before she could retort. "You can become a ranger, but only when you are 500." Harry sighed, but nodded. He also decided that he was quite comfortable in his father's arms, so he settled there. At least until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"That is alright, ignore me; I obviously am of little importance," Legolas teased. Harry immediately jumped up into his arms instead.

"Legolas," he squealed. "I missed you terribly."

"I missed you, too."

"He has only been gone for a fortnight and a half," Elrohir said incredulously.

"Long enough." Emerald eyes danced with excitement. "Let's go." They made to leave, but both their fathers told them to stay.

"Eat first." They stuffed their faces, barely stopping to swallow. Satisfied five minutes later, they rushed off before going to Legolas' room. He was always given the same room when he came to stay, same with Harry at Mirkwood. They cuddled up on the bed, giving each other several quick kisses on the cheek and nose.

"What are you doing for your majority?'' Harry asked the older elfling. His birthday, the last one the prince would celebrate for another hundred years, was coming up soon, the first day of the winter solstice.

"Ada says he is throwing a huge celebration in the great hall. He is inviting all the elves from all the elvish realms of Middle Earth. He has ordered the cooks to make all my favorite food and dessert. Only the best for his only child," Legolas laughed. Seriously, he added, "Kanobein is going to teach me that night. You remember the captain and Ada's most trusted friend." The younger elfling pouted.

"I do not see why someone else has to touch you so. I do not like it one bit."

"Jealous?"

"Of course I am. Anyways, did you hear? About being a ranger?" Legolas frowned.

"I did. I also agree with your mother. You are much too young. _I_ do not like _this_ one bit."

Oh well. I am dealing with your teaching, so you can deal with this."

"Has your father talked to you about your teaching?"

"No," Harry smiled. "I am not worried, though. It will most likely be you or Glorfindel. Maybe Erestor." They were silent for several moments, and Harry let his eyes glaze over. Lord Elrond had told him to open his mind to the future whenever he had a quiet moment or two, especially when his powers developed more, and develop they did. He could see the future now without looking into peoples eyes anymore. It was prone to change with people's choices though. Harry had built mental barriers to keep the vision, as it was one continuous vision, out, only letting it progress in his head when he had free time to do so. Usually, he viewed the vision before going to sleep. If he always kept the barriers up, it would eventually be broken down and cause extreme mental trauma and pain. He had learned this from experience.

Right now he was seeing a small man, a hobbit if he could remember correctly. Unexpected and unwanted visitors in the forms of dwarfs entered his home in a hillside, leaving him quite overwhelmed. It was rather amusing. He was interrupted by Legolas shaking his shoulders. He put the barriers back up so that he could focus on his friend.

"Harry, I need you to promise me something." An urgent look filled crystal-like blue eyes. "Promise me that you will always be there for me." Harry frowned.

"What is bringing this up?"

"I have a feeling, a bad one at that. I fear that something will tear a rift between us, something that will be almost impossible to mend. Promise me."

"I promise." Emerald eyes glittered. "I have always been there for you, and always will be. Never fear." He snuggled into his best friend's arms to get more comfortable and warm. "Let's get some rest, yes?" With that, his eyes glazed over again, Legolas' own glazing over to find old caves in his home forest.

_Harry jumped onto his horse, urging it into a fast gallop. Mithrandir caught up easily, Pippin sitting in front of the old wizard. The elf did not look at them, opting to look straight ahead determinedly. If he turned to face them, he would turn back to face Edoras. He could not do that. He knew if he turned to see the rapidly disappearing city, he would still be able to see Legolas' stricken face. The resolve he had built over the years, the walls he had put up in his mind to block the pain, would finally fall and he would be broken. Irreparable._

_Pippin watched in concern, as well as Mithrandir. They said nothing, knowing the elf would talk when he wanted to. _

Harry woke up with a gasp. Why would that happen? He looked at his friend's serene face and he knew. That promise would be his downfall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Are you Ready?

A/N: Hola! I was recently asked how people can keep carrying Harry around when he is 5'11". It is a bit confusing, isn't it? Though Tolkien said that elves did not have super strength or speed, I really wanted to empathize that though they grow just the same as humans, elflings are really just children. I bent the rules a little bit without warning. Sorry! On that note, I really think you guys should be more criticizing! You guys are awfully (and wonderfully) nice and loving! I honestly thought I would get more criticism then this. Do not think I am ungrateful though. I love that you guys have not found anything wrong as of yet. Thank you!

Harry jumped excitedly on his older brothers' bed. Said brothers groaned in annoyance, snuggling closer together. Rolling his eyes, the elf, no longer an elfling, pulled the blankets off of the bed. He then threw them back on the twins, blushing furiously at seeing their state. The youngest elf crawled up the bed to squeeze in between them. "Roh, Dan, wake up. Do you not know what day it is?"

"How could we forget?" Elladan grumbled. "You have been telling us everyday for the last month. At the table."

"In the Hall of Fire," interjected Elrohir.

"On the training grounds."

"In the shower."

"In our bed at very inopportune moments."

"During our studies."

"When we are trying to sneak up on people."

"When I was trying to relieve my daily needs!"

"Which daily needs?" Harry asked innocently. "Using the privy or wanking off?" Elrohir glared as much as he could with sleepy eyes. "Oh, come on," Harry whined. "Today is a marvelous day. The sun is shining, the breeze is light, I am now officially a ranger since yesterday afternoon, and it is my majority! We should be celebrating! We should be dancing. I should be out enjoying myself instead of waiting for your lazy arses! Now get up!" He pulled the two by the ears until they finally got up, pulling on their clothes under Harry's impatient eyes. They let themselves be pulled by the arms done to the dining hall where Elrond, Celebrian, Arwen, Glorfindel, Erestor, and Legolas were waiting.

"There you are, darling," Celebrian exclaimed, pulling her adopted son to her. She frowned at his hair before fixing it herself. "Just look at you. You are a total mess, and on the most important day of your life!"

"Naneth! Stop, Naneth, I am just fine." The elf pulled himself out his mother's arms. "What are we doing today?"

"The preparations for the ball are being finished," Elrond informed him. "It shall begin midafternoon. You know you will have to dance with all the eligible elves, and your teachings will take place this evening with Legolas. This morning, however, is devoted solely to the family. You have to put up with us." Elrond's eyes twinkled as he said this. "You are also aware of their arrival, I assume?" Harry nodded grimly. "Good. Then shall we go to the gardens?" Harry nodded enthusiastically, grabbing the twins' arms again to pull them outside. The others laughed and trailed after them.

They lazed around under an oak tree all morning, jesting and playing games throughout the morning. The birthday elf got a few gifts, including a dagger that sheathed on his wrist, a golden leaf necklace that was not feminine in the least, a dozen new arrows for his bow, and a quiver to hold them.

Noon found them sitting or lying under the tree, laughing as Elrohir and Elladan reenacted some of their recent pranks. Harry laid with his head in his sister's lap and a foot in Legolas'. He remembered when the Weasley twins would do the same, though his memories were blurred. Their light atmosphere was interrupted by Lindor, another elf who lived in Imladris. He rushed to his lord's side.

"Lord Elrond, a woman has just entered your house asking for you. She is wounded, and her child follows her. I fear she will not make it. She is being led to the healing ward as we speak." Elrond had stood up when the blond elf had begun speaking, Harry following. The others were confused, but followed as well.

"Arwen, Celebrian, find the boy and watch over him. Give him food and a room to sleep in. Elladan, Elrohir, make sure everyone is accommodated if the guests start to arrive. Glorfindel, Erestor, Legolas, go find something to amuse yourselves with." The group nodded and left him, except for Harry. His help would be needed.

The woman was in horrible shape. She had many cut and gashes just on her face and neck alone. Blood was seeping into her clothing from stab wounds that had yet to stop bleeding, though the two elves knew from observations and visions that they were a week old. Her face was gaunt, dark circles under her eyes. Her pale skin contrasted greatly against her bloodied brown locks.

Both Elrond and Harry had expected her arrival for weeks, almost a month. They knew who she was, as well as her son, and why their party had been attacked. Her husband was probably still floating in the river where they had been ambushed. They also knew that she would not live long, though it would not stop them from trying their hardest to save her.

Elrond began making healing salves and draughts quickly, as Harry removed her clothing for better access. The older elf applied the herbal liquids to her skin and poured some down her throat, massaging her throat to ease it down. Harry closed his eyes focusing on his magic. The world was lit up in colors, no longer having a definite shape. He himself was emitting a bright green color, the color of the earth. He found his father's, a strong blue, symbolizing his connection to water and air. The woman's color was weakening. What was once most likely a regal gold was now a paling to white. He tried to soothe the light, tried to give it strength with his own, but the light weakened more. A moment later, the light flickered before finally dying, never to rekindle. Trembling, Harry let go of his magic.

A candle had been lit, as it was darkening outside. He was lying in a bed, his father next to him. "I did all I could. I finished an hour ago. You were out for quite some time."

"Her light has just flickered out. It was fading too fast to heal it." They stared at the pale unmoving body for a while more before leaving for the ball, though they did not feel like celebrating. A burial would be held the next day.

Harry was exhausted. He had danced with most of the females and a lot of the males for the past three hours without a rest. The little boy had needed consoling, which the elf had provided quite readily. Elrond had decided to call him Estel to cover his real heritage. Add all that to the magic he performed, and he was ready to sleep for the next three days.

"Come, Harry." Emerald eyes drifted from his current dancing partner to his best friend. "You are clearly exhausted, and we still have a lot to do this evening. I have already informed your parents." Harry bowed to his partner in farewell before following his blonde counterpart to his bedroom.

They had barely closed the door before Legolas pinned the younger elf to the wall, planting kisses on his jawbone. Harry sighed in pleasure, closing his eyes as he sunk into his friend's embrace. "Are you ready, dear one?" The ranger nodded and moaned as hands slid down and groped his arse.

Needless to say, they both did not get any rest for many hours later that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Estel

A/N: sobs You guys really know how to make someone feel loved! Most of you did not even write a review and yet, you still manage to be very supporting and all that. Thanks! Also, sorry for those I have disappointed. I promise there will be slash action later, just not yet. And who said it was between Harry and Legolas?

Harry groaned as he crawled into his wonderfully soft bed. He had been away performing his duty as a dunedain for the past two years, and he was exhausted. He had only managed to sleep in a bed nine times total. Sure, he loved nature, always has, but two years sleeping in a tree or on a hard ground would get anyone uncomfortable and irritable, even an elf. Night had already fallen once the ranger reached his home, which suited him just fine. He wanted to sleep as soon as he reached his bed, and everyone being up would hinder his plans terribly. He closed his eyes blissfully, only to open as the door clicked.

"Harry?" a timid voice inquired. The elf smiled, turning onto his side and opening his arms welcoming. The owner of the voice, a boy at about seven years of age, smiled and climbed onto the bed into his arms. Harry petted the dark brown hair lovingly.

"Hello, Estel. How have you been?"

"Alright. I still have nightmares sometimes, but not as much as before. I slept in the twins' bed like you used to. I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I am staying for a month before I go out again. What should we do?"

"Can you show me how to find animal tracks? And how to hide and move in the trees like you do? And maybe how to throw those daggers and shoot arrows and make them and we could go hunting and sleep outside and go swimming in the river and-"

"Woah, take it easy. We cannot do all of that, but we will try. Right now, we should be sleeping." Estel giggled, closing his eyes as emerald eyes glazed over.

Erestor glared at Harry as a snore escaped his mouth, head thrown-back. Glorfindel tried to cover his laugh with a cough, while Elrond repressed a smile of amusement. Erestor had been talking about the finances of Imladris for the past hour. Could you blame him for falling asleep? The door to the library banged open, startling the elf awake.

"I did not melt their hair off, Ada, I swear," he promised sleepily. Glorfindel could not mask his laugh this time. A teary-eyed Estel ran into the dunedain's arms, sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh, little one, what is the matter?"

"That elfling Gilan made fun of me," the boy cried. "He said my ears are stupid, and he laughed when I fell out of the tree and skinned my knees and arms."

"Calm down, little one. He is no one to get upset about. Come; let's go outside so we do not disturb Erestor." Estel nodded, taking a much bigger hand as they walked outside. "Shall I show you how to throw daggers? You will make Gilan so jealous." A smile lit the child's face, erasing all traces of sadness.

The blade of the weighted dagger thunked as it sunk into the outer ring of the target. Two more followed it, almost hitting the first one. "Good job," Harry congratulated. "You are getting better. See how they are grouped together? That is really good. Soon, you will be able to hit right in the middle." The human growled in frustration.

"We have been doing this for the whole month! I should be good by now!"

"You are good," the elf chuckled. "You just need to keep practicing to stay good and get better. I bet you are already better than Gilan the Git."

"Harry!" Estel laughed, remembering what his older brother told him 'the git' meant. "That is not nice!"

"Who said I had to be nice? I do not want to be nice to any child but you. Now let's head inside. We need to eat, and then I need to pack for the morning."

"Do you have to leave?"

"Yes. I have to make sure that everyone is safe and danger is kept away. It is my duty. Plus, Prince Legolas will behead me if I do not visit him. Or castrate me."

"That is good. You can stay in my room and make sure nobody comes and gets me. Legolas can come and visit you. What does 'castrate' mean?" Harry just chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"It means I will be in very big trouble."

Tears streamed from silver eyes. Gilan's horrid words echoed in his ears. _Your parents did not want you; they gave you to somebody else so they did not need to take care of you. You are a burden. _All the boy wanted to do was crawl into his parents' bed and be cuddled. He stopped in front of Elrond's room. He cracked the door open shyly. He froze, listening as his parents talked.

"We need to get Estel out of the house," Elrond said. "We have work to do, and we cannot do it with him here."

"Of course. Glorfindel will take him," Celebrian suggested. Tears were now rushing out of his wide eyes. Gilan was right. He was a burden.

_I need to leave. I should make it easier for them. I know! Harry wants me, I know he does. He even said he did not like any kid but me. I must find him! _With those thoughts, he ran out of the Last Homely House and toward the Lonely Mountains. He knew Mirkwood lay beyond them. He did not catch the rest of the elves' conversation.

"Then it is settled. Glorfindel will take him out for the day, and we will finish the plans for his birthday. Estel is turning eight, can you believe it?"

"No," Celebrian sighed. "It has been a long time since the other boys celebrated their birthdays, much less their eighth. Isn't it wonderful?"

Harry pulled his hood down letting the rain trickle down his head. He laughed joyfully and stretched his palms upwards, trying to make a pool in each hand. It had been five days since he left Rivendell, and rain had started to drizzle in the early morning. From the smell and pressure of the air, he knew a storm was coming. He would need to find shelter soon but for now, he would enjoy the pleasant weather.

Galloping hoof steps brought him out of the wandering path his mind was taking him. He turned to see Elladan and Elrohir racing toward him, worry etched onto their faces. He turned his own horse to face them, galloping to meet them halfway. He had traveled at an easy pace for the whole of his journey, having no reason to rush. It was no wonder that his horse was barely tired or that his brothers caught up to him. "What is the matter?" he called.

"It is Estel. He is missing, and has been for three days. We cannot find him, and we do not know why he has disappeared." Anxiousness filled the younger elf's heart.

"Watch over me, keep me awake," he ordered before plunging into his magical core. He saw his green one erupt, and the identical reds of his brothers. He also saw the greens of the earth around him. He let his magic weave out of him like an animal scrounging for food, searching for Estel's bold purple aura. It found him, hiding in a tree ten leagues away. He was already in the storm. Letting the world turn back to it's normal sight, but his magic still holding onto the boy's location, Harry spurred his horse into action, not looking back to see if his older brothers were following him.

It did not take long to reach the sobbing boy. His clothes were soaked through to the bone, and his body racked with tremors. He had tried to find protection from the elements under the tree, but it was useless. The wind whipped the rain at him. He had not prepared himself for the cold and rain, just wanting to find Harry. The elf jumped off his grey horse and nearly ran to Estel, wrapping him in his cloak and arms tightly. The seven-year-old clutched at his older brother, crying even harder.

"H-Harry," he gasped. "I-I was so…scared. It got so dark…and so fast. Please, do not leave me! Take me with you!"

"Estel," Harry implored. "What are you doing way out here? You should be at home staying warm." The elf turned with the boy in his lap to watch their approaching brothers.

"I am a burden. They do not want me; I just get in the way." Anger flashed in Harry's eyes, and a very distant memory of his uncle returned to him. _You are nothing but a burden, a freak. You do not deserve to live. _Sadness filled him, and he buried his head in dark brown hair to hide past pain.

"You are not a burden. Do not ever think something like that again. You are loved and wanted. Why would you think such a thing in the first place?"

"It's true! My parents did not want me, and now Ada and Naneth do not want me either. Elladan and Elrohir have you to prank and coddle. They do not need me." Harry glared at the twins as they drew near, stopping them in their tracks.

"Why would you say that? I know they love you just as much as I do."

"No, they do not. I heard Ada and Naneth say they were going to send me away. Gilan was right."

"The Git? I thought I told you not to listen to him. He is just trying to get a reaction out of you. As for our parents, I am sure there is a reasonable explanation. Dan, Roh, get over here." The twins cautiously made their way over, wary of their angry brother. An angry Harry was someone you did not want to mess with. "Has Ada said anything of sending Estel away?"

"Yes," Elladan answered. "Someone's special day is coming up." Realization hit the youngest elf, and he chuckled.

"Little one," he asked. "Did you forget that you are turning eight soon, and that Naneth would want to throw you a party. It has been a longtime since she has been able to throw an eighth birthday party. They just wanted it to be a surprise, is all."

"Really?" Estel giggled a little through his tears. "I feel rather silly. I should not have listened to The Git."

"Are you ready to go home now? Everyone must be worried, and I am going to have a little talk with Gilan." Estel nodded, and Harry pulled him up onto the horse. The boy's sneezes filled the air all the way home, amidst the laughter of his older brothers, even in the storm.

Can anyone guess where the name 'Gilan' comes from? I have nothing against this person. I rather fancy him, actually. I just liked and wanted to use the name. The fellowship will be introduced soon, do not worry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Not Naneth

A/N: Howdie, peeps! I honestly love you all. Thanks! And yes, Harry will be gay. It cannot be helped. Actually, it can, but I don't wanna. The twins are together, and the teaching is just learning how to give and receive pleasure. When Harry went through the veil the first time, his body was changed to better support the transition between the worlds. It is a very painful transition, so he needed a stronger body. Human bodies cannot support the pain, and he was still young enough to change species. That is also why Sirius did not survive. He was too old to change. Sorry I didn't elaborate. Good job guessing that Gilan is from Ranger's Apprentice. You win!

Harry patted his horse's neck, whispering in his ear to stay in the clearing. The orcs he had been following through the forest for the past three days were now moving through the open mountain pass. He could not sneak after them on Roch, no matter how quiet the grey horse was. The ranger left the small clearing, climbing into the treetops. At the edge of the forest, he kept himself hidden, watching the progress the orcs had made.

They had stopped now as another group of orcs made their way down. The captain of Harry's group ran up to meet them. The other group seemed excited about something, which immediately made the elf anxious. It could not be anything good. Spying a boulder fifteen yards away that would cover him well, the elf darted across, peering around the side. He spotted decent enough brush that would bring him within hearing distance of the blackish fiends. Checking to make sure the wind would not give him away, he cautiously made his way over, not making sudden movements that would alert the orcs to his presence.

"Wha' you think they be talkin' bout?" one asked, sitting with the others in a circle. "Think they 'ave any food?"

"Hope so," another grunted. " 'M starvin',"

"Oo cares?" an orc across the circle yelled. "The way they're actin', it looks like they found a real treasure. Maybe gold."

"Prefer food," the second mumbled. "The big ones always keep the gold to 'emselves."

"It ain't gold." The captain returned to his group. "It's something much prettier. We are going up to that there cave." He pointed to one where the other orcs were returning. "We got ourselves some fun." The orcs grunted in delight as they stood up, glad to have something to do other than walking for dozens of miles. Harry waited until they were all in the cave before walking up himself, using the shadows of the fading sun to cover his path. There were no guards stationed at the entrance, all of the creatures distracted by their 'fun'. Just about to enter, the elf paused as he heard the scraggly grass rustle behind and below him. There was no wind. Turning around slowly, hoping whatever it was had not seen him, his eyes searched around quickly for the disturbance.

His older brothers were hastily jogging up the mountainside, distress openly showing on their faces. The younger sibling caught their attention as stealthily as he could, motioning them to be still. They paused sixty yards away. Harry glanced behind him, making sure the orcs were still distracted, and backtracked to them. "Are you two mental, or do you truly not know that orcs are in that cave? Do you want them to roast you? You cannot fight them all and expect to live." The twins just shook their heads grimly.

"We know they are in there. We tracked them here."

"Then why do you, very foolishly may I add, continue to stomp your way here in plain sight? I did not know you wished to die, and am quite sad about it indeed."

"Ri," Elladan sobbed suddenly, his voice cracking, "They took Naneth on our way to Lothlorien. W-we could not stop them, though we tried. We tried and, and-"

"Relax, brother," Harry soothed, wrapping his arms around the broader shoulders. "You are not to blame. We will find her, do not worry. We need do get her out of there."

"You should be the one to get her, Ri," Elrohir decided. "You are the sneakiest of us all. Dan and I will create a diversion." Harry nodded and pointed to the forest.

"My horse is in a clearing, just beyond the edge of the forest. We shall meet there. Be careful." The brothers gripped each other's forearms before the ranger crept back up to the cave. He found a small nook just at the entrance, big enough to conceal him with his cloak drawn about him. Several moments later, the twins began their diversion.

They had started a small fire, and were now dancing about it, singing such a song at the top of their lungs as to almost expose Harry as he held in his laughter.

"_I knew a fellow, the unluckiest fellow,_

_Who lived right on Dreary Road._

_This unlucky fellow, ran off with a bellow,_

_Wither, nobody knows._

_He woke late one night, to see with a fright,_

_The ugliest creature of all._

_Scared the hair off his back, this creature black,_

_Whom the hollows would not even call._

_Its teeth were a rottin', and not soon forgotten,_

_This terrible monster seen._

_His skin was all moldy, and breath so revolting,_

_It could turn the bravest green._

_Its eyes were so beady, and hardly appealing,_

_With a voice always so hoarse._

_What was this creature, with no lovely feature?_

_Why, it's an orc, of course!"_

They continued to chant 'orc' down hill as most of the angry creatures chased after them, often tripping in their anger. A few stayed behind, grumbling as they stood guard over the prisoner. Harry stayed within the shadows as he slowly moved along the wall, sneaking up behind them. A dagger to each throat guaranteed that no noise was made to alert the other group. Harry finally allowed himself to look at his mother.

What he saw had him falling to his knees. Celebrian hung from rusty chains wrapped around her wrists, slung over a stone rod hammered into to side of the cave by the orcs. What was left of her clothes were torn and in rags, barely covering her slim figure. Lacerations littered her body, and the skin not broken and bleeding was covered with bruises. Her face, once one of the fairest of the elves, was now disfigured and swollen. Her hair was matted with dirt and dry blood. Shakily, the young elf rose to his feet and lifted her from the rod. Using the most basic magic, he broke the chains from her wrists, rubbing them tenderly. He wrapped his dark cloak around her before lifting her gently, arms wrapped under her knees and under her neck.

Silently he crossed the cave, looking out to make sure he would not be spotted. In the distance, he could still see the twins running for the cover of the trees away from the clearing. His mother stirred slightly in his arms, a frown on her face and a small moan escaping her still delicate lips. He shifted her slightly, making it easier to jog down.

Harry laid her down gently once he reached the clearing. He pulled a dagger out of his boot and used it to remove the remains of her clothing, making sure she was covered with his cloak. He unrolled a blanket from his pack and draped it over her to keep out the chill. By now the sun was completely gone, disappearing from the saddened horizon. The ranger started a small fire, careful not to let too much smoke rise and alert the orcs to another presence so close to their hideout. Parts of the dress that had managed to avoid the dirt and blood were cut into strips and wrapped around the more serious wounds, herbs from his pack tucked inside. The black haired elf sat beside his mother, resting her head in his lap. He worked on untangling her grimy hair as he waited for his brothers to return.

They came an hour later. The swords in their hands were slick with blood. They themselves were rather sweaty and panting lightly. They too fell to their knees at the sight of Celebrian. Crawling over, they cried softly over her bleeding body. "You two should heal her to the best of your abilities," Harry murmured. "You are far better in the arts than I am. I will concentrate on her soul. We should leave with the morning light. That is when the orcs are weakest." The twins nodded, and set to work immediately.

Her damaged soul frightened Harry. The once golden light was now shaded grey. It was dim, so dim her son had little hope of bringing it back to its former brilliancy. Nonetheless, he set to work right away, healing the light to his best ability. As the sun rose, they mounted their horses, which were already in the clearing or fetched by one of the twins. A blanket was tied between the twins' horses to carry their mother. Harry kept his magic working on her soul as they traveled back to Imladris.

Estel was training with another ranger in front of his home. He had wanted to be one ever since he was little and wanted to be just like his older brother. Now that he had reached his majority, he had started training in the stuff Harry had not taught him. He looked up as he heard a horse galloping towards them. He smiled as he saw the formerly mentioned elf, though it turned to a frown as he rode right past him. He slowed at the stairs, jumping off before the horse completely stopped and disappearing into the house. Moments later, Glorfindel, Erestor, and Elrond rushed out with the older ranger. Anxiety filled their faces as they made their way down the path. Estel pulled on his Harry's arms to stop him. "What is the matter? What has happened?"

"Naneth has been tortured by orcs. We fear for her life," the elf said, distractedly shrugging him off. The man had to jog to keep up with him. Elladan and Elrohir could be seen coming towards them and the people on feet paused to wait for them.

"Legolas is here. What shall I tell him?"

"Tell him I will see him later. I will be rather busy for a while." Emerald eyes, already with a glow emanating from them, were starting to glaze over as he talked, but the elf just shook his head angrily. Naneth was more important at the moment. Estel watched, standing still, as Celebrian was carried inside by his two oldest brothers followed by the rest of his family. Would she ever be all right again?

Harry sunk into the chair by his mother's bed. Elladan and Elrohir had left many hours before, as they could not help anymore. Elrond was still healing some of the injuries, but the most life threatening were taken care of already. Both of the elves were exhausted. "How is her soul?" The dunedain shook his head.

"It is so battered, Ada," his voice trembled. "There are so many rips and tears and holes. Her light is all but faded. I-I cannot-" His voice finally broke, and he sobbed. He sobbed for his mother, that she would most likely fade from her grief, though she was healing well physically, for her soul that would never blossom and glow with such internal beauty and strength again. He sobbed for not being able to fix her, though she had healed him of his own sorrow many times before. His father held him and let him cry, his own tears falling into raven-black hair.

"El…rond? Elrond…where are you?" The mentioned elf woke from his sleep the next morning to hear his wife call for him. Harry was sleeping on the floor, his arm wrapped around his father's calves. Elrond himself was sleeping in the chair, his head resting on the bed. He carefully stepped out of the muscular arm, lying down beside his wife. He gently stroked her hair, though she flinched away.

"I am here, my love," he whispered. "I am here."

"The orcs," she cried, "Where are they? You must-"

"Relax, darling. You are home now. They cannot reach you."

"It hurts so much," she sobbed. "Make it stop."

"I have done all I could," he cried. "Tell me what ails you."

"My chest. It hurts so! Every breath, every heartbeat! Why won't it stop?" All Elrond could do was pet her hair and murmur soft comforts in her ear. Of all her other body limbs, her chest was surprisingly the least injured. It was her soul that was hurting. She quieted moments later, knowing why he could not help her, though he did not speak of it.

"You must let me go," she whispered. "Let me go to the Undying Land. I will not heal here."

"No," he pleaded. "You can heal here, in time. You will be all right. I need you."

"Let me go."

"No! I cannot let you!" A hand fell on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Ada," Harry pleaded with his eyes, and the older elf broke down in sobs. His son and wife both held him, knowing the pain he was going through. They both felt it, too. He knew he would have to let her leave, but did it have to hurt so much?

She departed a fortnight later, across the sea. The whole family escorted her to the Grey Havens, including Celeborn and Galadriel. Harry watched his father carefully as they returned home, and even more so once they settled back in. Erestor and Glorfindel took the duty of sleeping near him, so he would not feel so alone and depressed. Elladan and Elrohir took to their job as Border patrols very seriously, not letting one orc or goblin escape their clutches alive. Estel slept in Harry's room, even when Legolas was there to comfort his friend. He was rather curious as to why the two elves kissed each other's necks and hands, but chose not to ask.

Elrond himself was in a horrible state. He always had a pallid complexion these days, and his eyes would never leave their glazed appearance. He would not talk, nor eat. He barely slept. Harry feared he would have to take action soon, action that he would rather avoid.

A few days later and it became unavoidable. It seemed Elrond had finally got some rest, but was now unable to wake up. His eyes were closed, and he was fading rapidly. "He needs to be bound to someone, someone who can protect him and share their life force," Elrohir said to his younger brother. "He will fade otherwise,"

"I know," Harry growled. He had gotten little sleep, and it was visible in his countenance. "Who will do it? Neither you nor Elladan can do it; you are already bonded. I cannot, as I am the only one who knows how to do the bonding."

"I will do it," Glorfindel stepped in. "It is an honor to bind to the Lord of Imladris." The brothers all agreed it would be best for Glorfindel to do it. It was settled to be done right away. Harry turned to Legolas, who had not left his side since he had returned.

"You will be in my bed tonight? I will need you very much after the bonding." Legolas smiled.

"Of course. I will not leave you alone. I heard bindings could be very taxing to the person who does the bonding ritual. I will wait for you." They hugged lightly, and a kiss was placed on Harry's cheek. After the dark haired elf departed, Estel turned to Legolas.

"What do you want to do while we wait? Elrohir told me it would take a while."

Harry groaned as he woke up from another nightmare. He looked to both sides of himself, hoping to see Legolas. He was not there. He frowned to himself as he got up to start the day. The blond elf had not been there when Harry had returned to his room the night before. He had not let it bother him, as he had not given a specific time and the night was still young. He had faced horrible nightmares all night long, a consequence from doing the binding. Each time he woke up, he expected to see his best friend beside him, comforting him, but he never was. Rubbing his sore eyes, Harry walked down to the dining hall for breakfast.

He saw the blond elf chatting quite contentedly with his younger brother across the table. The ranger sat beside Legolas, turning towards him for a quick peck. The fair elf just smiled and reached past him for a roll, continuing to talk with Estel. Harry frowned again, waiting for a lull in the conversation.

"Where were you last night?" he asked. Legolas leaned back in his chair, whispering conspiratorially to his friend.

"I spent the whole evening with Estel, can you believe it? The last time I saw him he was only a little boy. He has grown quite handsomely, do you not think?"

"You were with Estel all night?" Harry tried to hide his jealousy. Legolas did not notice.

"Yes, we talked about a great deal of things. It was simply marvelous," the blond elf sighed. Hurt, Harry listened as the elf he had always harbored feelings of affection for talked about how wonderful his brother was. He suddenly remembered a vision he had had when he was very little, before he had gone to Hoqwarts. It was insignificant at the time, but now it struck him across the face.

In the vision, he had seen Legolas, Arwen, Estel, and some woman he did not know. Both elves and the woman had fallen in love with the man, and the man with both of the elves. It was not certain who the man chose, but someone was hurt either way. Harry was hurt either way.

He excused himself from the table, heading quickly for the forest outside. Legolas and Estel hardly noticed. Elladan and Elrohir watched with concern, along with Erestor and Glorfindel, who had escorted Elrond down for breakfast. Elrond watched him with sympathy and remorse. He knew what his son had seen between his youngest son and Legolas. It would be a long, hard road for him, full of pain and misery. He could only hope Harry would not be pulled away from him as well by fate.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: You owe me, Mr. Baggins

A/N: Guten Deag! (I hope I spelt that right.) Once again, I thank you all for your reviews. I hope you will appreciate what I have in store for Legolas in future chapters, for those who are upset with him. XD

Harry put the mug of ale down on the grimy table, glad the hood of his cloak hid his disgust. He had never liked alcohol, and did not think he ever would. Even miruver, one of the best wines of the elves, could never tempt him. The elf looked around the pub as his little brother whispered to him morosely.

"What am I going to do? I love Legolas very much, you know that. He has been there for me in very hard times, and he is very understanding and kind. But Arwen," Here, the man sighed. "She is so _beautiful._ She is also understanding and kind to me. They are both wonderful. How can I choose? Who should I choose?"

The elf wanted to tell him neither and to just find some other woman who was not close to the family. It would stop hurting everyone. Harry knew this was mean, however, and said instead, "Only you can choose who you want. I will not influence you one way or the other, I cannot. Both elves are my kin, and very dear to me. I will be happy for you either way, Estel."

"I know you will," Estel gave a small smile. "And why do you still insist on calling me that? No one but you calls me 'Estel' anymore. I am Aragorn now."

"No, you will always be Estel to me." Emerald eyes watched as the door flew open and four Halflings stumbled in. They were cold and wet from the rain, and the leader, 'Mr. Underhill', asked for a room. Harry continued to watch them as the sat down at a table on the other side of the room and ordered drinks. Aragorn stopped talking to watch as well.

The two rangers kept their eyes on the hobbits for hours, even after the bartender told the little ones who they were, who he thought they were anyways. The men of Bree were of the opinion that all rangers are a queer, spooky folk. The two brothers had gained the names Strider and Shadow. Though they had seen Aragorn's face a few times, they had never seen Harry's, hence his nickname.

Their attention was drawn to the smallest of the hobbits, who had gone to the bar to get a pint. He was now telling everyone that Mr. Underhill was really Frodo Baggins, much to Frodo's dismay. The hobbit went to shut up the tongue-loose Halfling when he slipped, a glimmer of gold sliding from his hand and landing around his finger. He disappeared.

Harry frowned grimly, knowing he would have to distract everyone enough from the magic that had taken place. He threw off his hood, giving his brother a meaningful look as he sighed loudly and stretched. All eyes were turned to him, becoming wide at the sight of the creature. He was absolutely stunning! His pale skin seemed to have an inner glow that illuminated the area around him. His raven locks had small braids on the side of his head held back with silver, red, and blue beads. He had the greenest eyes imaginable that radiated power and strength. Just looking at him, the men all wanted to bend to his every whim. That want intensified into a need as they heard his musical voice. It was deep and almost commanding, though the residents of Bree swore they heard the soft ringing of bells accompanying it. He gave a broad smile, showing his well kept teeth.

"This has to be the best ale I have ever tasted. Can I bother you for some more?" He asked the bartender in perfect Westron. The elf was immediately surrounded by most of the patrons, vying him to take theirs. They pushed Aragorn well away, which suited him just fine. The man his a smirk as he grabbed Frodo as he reappeared and dragged the hobbit to his room, followed by the other hobbits as they tried to 'rescue' their friend.

Harry groaned as he was finally able to escape the eager men. They rank of sweat and alcohol, and a few of them had been bold enough to try and grope him. The nerve! Now he knew how the veelas of earth felt. Poor souls. Once he reached the room he and his brother were sharing, he saw the Halflings all resting on blankets with apprehension written on their faces. "I take it you informed them of the danger they are in?" Aragorn nodded. "Good. Can you pour me a glass of water? I want to get the taste of rotting fruit out of my mouth." The man chuckled as he did as he was told. The elf settled down in a chair, fixing his tousled hair as best he could.

"You- you're an elf," a hobbit gasped. Harry turned to face him, still speaking westron.

"I am, but I prefer to be called Harry. You are…?" The hobbit flushed with embarrassment.

"Samwise Gamgee."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Gamgee. And your friends?"

"I am Merriodoc Brandybuck. Please call me Merry."

"Frodo Baggins, as you most likely heard. Thank you for your help."

"Pippin Took."

"You are rather foolish, Mr. Took. You should mind your tongue," Harry said, though not unkindly. "And you, Mr. Baggins, owe me one."

"Owe you?" the hobbit asked, confused.

"Yes. Thanks to you, I have been touched inappropriately, had to drink some disgusting beverage, had to listen to Strider talk incessantly about his love life the whole way here, and be constantly reminded of my lack thereof."

"Do not take him seriously, Frodo," Strider glared at his brother. "He really thinks nothing of it. And I was only concerned for you, _Shadow._ You have not been yourself for many, many years, and I believe you would feel much better if you loved someone, and were loved in return." The easy smile slid from the elf's face, and he stood to take a place at the window, facing away from everyone.

"Truly, Mr. Baggins, you owe me nothing. I only jest. My love life is no concern of yours, Strider, so I suggest you stay out of it. I do love, and love greatly. I would not be here with you if I did not. I would be hiding away in a cave, not suffering the presences of others."

"I do not mean the love of family and you know it." Harry just smiled again, though it was a sad one. "Get some rest, little hobbits, we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." They nodded, though they were confused by the conversation of the rangers. They fell asleep quickly with the exception of Frodo, who watched Shadow with curiosity. He still faced the window, looking at the outside world with unseeing eyes. Any conversation between the rangers were now in elvish, and he could only catch meaningless words.

Frodo stumbled over a protruding tree root, steadied by Harry's hand under his arm. They have been traveling for three days now through the brush filled mountains, Strider in the lead. The elf stayed to the back, helping the hobbits when they needed it and leading Bill the pony. Sometimes the hobbits heard him muttering to the little horse, though they could not understand it. Frodo could not understand the elf. He had barely spoken since the night in the inn, though he seemed nice enough. If you looked at him and he knew you were, he would smile like there was nothing wrong in the world and say a word or two if asked a question. If he did not know, however, he looked withdrawn, as if he would rather be somewhere else. He looked hurt and vulnerable.

"It is a shame, really." Frodo started at Strider's voice. The elf and man had switched places without him knowing. Aragorn wanted him to relax, and not worry that anyone would see his discomfort. The man had also noticed the hobbit's particular interest in the elf and his preoccupation. "Harry is beautiful, there is no doubt about it, but it is nothing like what he used to be. His skin used to be so golden, the color of a fine ale. His eyes glimmered with mischief and laughter all the time. Oh, would he laugh. He would jest and narrate and convince and just talk. It made everyone laugh with him, even when they were sad."

"Have you known him long?" Frodo inquired.

"I have known him most of my life. He is my older brother. We were both adopted by Lord Elrond of Rivendell, where we are going. It saddens me to see him so."

"What happened to him? Is he ill?"

"I suppose you can say that, only elves cannot get ill. He is afflicted by grief. As you most likely know, grief can be very dangerous to an elf. It has caused him to fade a little. It started to happen when our mother sailed to the Undying Lands, though I doubt it is all. My other brothers are their trickster selves again, and even our father is happy again. I do not know why he is still affected by grief." Frodo nodded, and the travelers were quiet again, with the exception of the complaints of mosquitoes.

They reached Weathertop that night. The rangers left the hobbits at the top to scout the land. Frodo fell into an uneasy sleep, only to be woken up by the smell of smoke. The other hobbits had started a fire. He stomped it out quickly, but it was too late. Already he could see the Nazgul flocking to their position. The hobbits quickly armed themselves with the daggers the rangers had left them, forming a tight circle back to back. The Ringwraiths surrounded them, towering over their short forms.

Frodo wanted to hide. He was frightened, and the best way for them not to see him was by wearing the ring. He fought the urge, but it became too much. He slid it on and he could _see_ the Nazgul. They were even more frightening in their wraith forms. The leader stabbed him in the left shoulder and the ring bearer screamed in agony. Everything hurt. Suddenly the sword was pulled out and he tore off the ring. The other hobbits quickly surrounded him.

The rangers were back. Strider was fighting them off with his sword and a lit torch. Harry was standing there, which seemed odd to the hobbits, and even odder when a silver light emanated from his hands. His eyes shined the same color as he shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The light shot from his hands and formed the shapes of a stag, shaggy dog, and a huge wolf. They charged the remaining Nazguls, chasing them off the ledge. Once the wraiths were gone, the animals seemed hold themselves aloofly before disappearing. The rangers rushed to the hobbits' sides.

"He has been stabbed by a morgul blade," Strider told Harry. Harry nodded and hovered his hand over the wound. Shards of the blade flew up into his hand, only to turn to ash.

"I can do nothing about the poison already coursing through his system," the elf told his brother. The man nodded and Frodo was slung over Harry's back, his pack given to the other ranger. "It is time to go," is all they said to the hobbits.

The rest of the trip was trying for the odd group. They were constantly wary of the Nazguls, and Frodo's condition was getting worse. Athelas was found and slowed down the poison, but the hobbit was still fading, turning into a wraith himself. Glorfindel found them after two days. Frodo was quickly put on the horse and was sent alone to Rivendell. The horse knew the way.

Harry sank into his bed, glad now that he had had a bath and had heard of Frodo's condition. His door opened, and Legolas slid in, sitting on his friend's bed.

"Hello," Harry groaned sleepily. Legolas smiled and ran a hand through the black locks.

"Had a long journey?"

"No, I only took a leisurely stroll around the gardens. I have no idea what you are talking about." Legolas chuckled and slid under the covers to cuddle against his friend. Harry sighed and wrapped his arm around him. He snorted in his head as he thought of how jealous Estel would be. Too bad Legolas did not think anything of it.

"I just saw Aragorn," the blond elf mumbled into the pillow. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Honestly, did the two have anything else to talk about other than each other?

"Oh? What did he say?"

"I do not know. He was talking with Arwen. He was holding and kissing her, too," his voice trembled with pain. The ranger was now the one stroking blond hair and gripped the elf tighter. He did not speak, knowing his voice would show his own pain and jealousy. It still hurt to know that his best friend did not love him, though it was now manageable. Right now, he was just upset that his love was hurt. Once his emotions were under control, he tried to comfort the prince.

"He loves you; he just loves her as well. The heart is often tricky, and hides what the mind so dearly wants to know. Be comforted that I will always be here for you. I promised, remember?" Legolas smiled faintly before snuggling into the pillow, his eyes glazing over with dreams. Harry lay awake, enjoying what little amount of closeness with his friend as he could get.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The First One

A/N: Bonjour, mes petits amis. Legolas will get avenged on, and Harry will find love in other places. That is a hint, by the way, to future conflicts. And no, Harry will not be able to see his friends again, except maybe in dreams. In fact, they are already dead by now. It has been many centuries. Also, I am working with the books as far as my memory takes me. It has been a while, and I might get it mixed up with the movies. Allons-y!

"Harry! Wait up!" The elf turned around to see Frodo running to catch up with him and smiled. The Halfling had been seeking him out since he was allowed to leave his bed. Harry welcomed it, since it selfishly gave him an excuse to stay away from his little brother and his best friend. Plus, the hobbit was a great conversationalist. "Are you going to the council?" Frodo panted once he caught up.

"Yes, I am on my way right now. Will you walk with me?" Frodo nodded and they headed for the gardens where the council would take place. Groups of all the free creatures of Arda had arrived, each with their own news of trouble. Also, the fate of the Ring would be decided.

By the time they reached the garden, most had already arrived. Harry shook his head, reminiscing. Everyone divided themselves by their race, men with men, dwarves with dwarves, elves with elves. It reminded him of Hogwarts, where the children would mostly only associate with others in their house. Frodo went to sit by Mithrandir, and Harry decided he wanted to sit with the dwarves. He found them quite amusing, and he would definitely need amusement. The dwarves grumbled and glared at him and his faked innocence. His father raised an eyebrow before starting.

Even with the dwarves to amuse him, Harry still fell asleep. Did Elrond have to make it so boring? He woke with a start when a dwarf tried to break the Ring with his axe. The axe shattered to little pieces, like glass hitting stone. "I did not put worms in all his clothes, I promise, Ada. Roh and Dan probably did it," the elf slurred.

"This is a council, and an important one," the lord of Imladris snapped. "If you cannot stay awake, go find a bed to sleep in." He turned his gaze to the shocked dwarf. "The Ring cannot be destroyed by normal means, Gimli son of Gloin. It must be cast into the fire from whence it came, the fire of Mount Doom. One of you must do this." Chaos ensued. Boramir, one of the men, wanted to keep the ring to fight the Dark Lord. He insulted Aragorn, which insulted Legolas in turn, who defended him. Gimli did not want the ring in the hands of the elves, to the agreement of the other dwarves. Soon everyone was up and arguing with the exception of Elrond, Harry, Aragorn and Frodo. Harry was enjoying himself immensely, even if he was not the one to stir the trouble. Elrond had a headache, and decided to glare at his son, though it was a relief to see him really smile. Aragorn just thought everyone was being immature. Frodo, on the other hand, had trouble ignoring the voice in his head as he stared at the ring. He could not understand the language, but he knew what it wanted. He did not resist.

"I will take it." The arguments ceased. Harry's eyes glazed over in his sudden invulnerability and shock. The future unraveled in front of his eyes at the halfling's choice. "I will take it, though I do not know the way."

"I will guide you, where ever it takes you," Mithrandir said softly.

"You have my sword," Aragorn added.

"And my bow." Legolas agreed.

"And my axe." Gimli reluctantly added.

"You have the fate of men on your shoulders," Boramir said. "I will come as well."

"Hey!" Sam shouted from the bushes. "Mr. Frodo can't go anywhere without me!"

"So it would seem," Elrond chuckled. "As you come to a council he was invited to and you were not." Sam looked down ashamedly.

"Oi! Do not forget us!'' Pippin and Merry ran up, eager to join. "We want to come, too!"

"Nine companions," Elrond whispered, and then louder, "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"I will come." Everyone turned to face Harry. The glaze had yet to leave his eyes, and the voice that came out of his throat was not his own. "I will guide the Halfling in his time of need. When he is alone." There was protest to this. The group was already big. It did not need another. Legolas, Aragorn, and Frodo were worried for him. He was acting so strange. Elrond and Gandalf, however, agreed readily. Fate obviously wanted Harry to go if it was going to speak through him so.

"What was that?" Harry continued to sharpen his daggers. The Fellowship had traveled all day, and were now resting for a few hours. Frodo had asked the question.

"What was what?"

"At the council. You had a strange look in your eyes and your voice was eerie. It was not your own."

"I suppose it is because the Valar, or fate if you will, wanted me to come. I did not know I was speaking at all until Ada told me. They must have taken advantage of the fact that I was not aware of what was going on."

"Why not?"

"You have changed the future with your choice. It is not clear, as you have many choices ahead, but the change is still significant. I have the gift to see the future, and could not prevent it from presenting itself. I was in shock."

"Do you know if I will make it?" Harry looked away from his dagger and looked up at the hobbit with sympathy.

"It is not certain. Choices change the future, be it bad or good. All I know is that it will be a hard journey." Frodo nodded apprehensively and sat beside the elf. Harry went back to sharpening, taking out a different dagger.

Aragorn and Legolas were whispering heatedly a little ways away. Frodo watched with curiosity. No one else seemed to notice. The other hobbits were sleeping or eating, Gimli was sleeping as well, and Gandalf and Boramir were conversing quietly at the small fire. He turned to face the two again, just in time to see them grip each other's hand. Legolas lifted the man's hand to his lips, smiling softly, imploringly. A clanking beside him brought the hobbit's attention to the elf beside him.

Harry was watching the two, pain and jealousy plain in his eyes. He had created a nick in his blade, and focused all his attention on his dagger. It seemed like an obsession now, to make his weapons perfect. Frodo turned his attention between Harry and the other two for a moment, before comprehension hit him. His eyes widened.

"You are in love with one of them," he gasped. Another nick was created.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," the elf whispered tersely.

"Yes, you do. You are jealous; I can see it in your eyes. I can see the pain as well. That is why you are fading, not because of your mother." Harry chuckled darkly.

"You are the first one to figure it out, you know. My father and older brothers had an idea, but were never certain. They thought I was upset that my best friend had more of an interest in my little brother, that I felt abandoned. They never knew how deep my feelings ran, still do." The green-eyed elf got one nick out.

"So you are in love with Legolas?"

"Yes, I have been since I first met him. Most think I am fading because of Naneth, but it is because right after she sailed away, Legolas began falling in love with Estel. I feel I must congratulate you for being the first to find out what is really wrong."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. It has nothing to do with you."

"Maybe not, but now you are forced to be by them all the time. All because of my choice, 'fate' wanted you to come. You could have stayed home."

"Not likely. I would have been scouting for the Fellowship. I would still see them, but from a distance. It would still hurt, but I would be allowed to let it out in a dangerous way. This is the better option. I have to control myself." Frodo was not convinced, but let the matter rest. They started to talk about Imladris and the Shire, lightening the mood.

Several days later found them in the Caradhas, practically buried under the snow. Legolas and Harry walked on top, barely leaving a footprint. The freezing cold did not affect them, except that Harry had a little chill. The black-haired elf stayed in the back and to the side, helping the men carrying the hobbits along if they stumbled. Eventually he carried Pippin himself, the snow barely sinking in beneath his feet. Though the elf was a little cold, he was warmer than Boramir, and the hobbit burrowed against him gratefully.

After a snow bank drifted down from the tip of the mountain and buried them all, it was decide to find the Mines of Moria. Harry hid the dangers he knew would occur there, not wishing everyone to give up hope. Mithrandir did the same, as he knew as well as Harry the danger.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Happiness at Last

A/N: Aloha, readers! I am glad you all are enjoying my story so far. I hope I can continue to entertain you. Please, read on! Maybe you should ignore the cheesiness of this note as well…tah! Oh, and Balin was Gimli's cousin, right? Tell me if I am wrong, please.

"Do not disturb the water," Aragorn ordered as he grabbed Pippin's arm to prevent him from throwing another stone. "Who knows what lurks beneath the surface?" The hobbit looked down sheepishly before jogging up to his cousin, Merry. Gandalf sat down, frowning with concentration. He had been trying to open the doorway for the past half-hour, to no success. Frodo was sitting beside him, looking thoughtful.

"What is the elvish word for 'friend'?" He inquired suddenly.

"Mellon," Gandalf informed him. The doorway swung open, causing the wizard's bushy eyebrows to rise. Harry smirked from his place beside the belongings, reorganizing the stuff Bill the pony usually carried. The horse had been released, much to Sam's chagrin and worry.

"Mithrandir, Mithrandir," Harry tsked. "Undone by a riddle? Surely you are loosing your touch." The wizard glared, and Legolas chuckled.

"Cannot say it is a surprise," He said in elvish. "Remember the time when you had the battle of words, Ri? You got the best of him in the end. That clearly is a sign." The two elves smirked at each other again, causing Mithrandir to glare even harder.

"The only reason he won was because he is insane enough to find reason in ridiculous notions, and you with him, you troublesome elves. More like brownies." He grumbled. Harry faked hurt, putting a hand over his heart.

"Us? Brownies? You wound me with your careless words, Mithrandir. How can you even think such a thought? I need to go find some corner and cry." The dark haired elf sniffed, but his eyes widened as a tentacle shot out of the water, grabbing Frodo around the ankle. Aragorn and Boramir immediately set to hacking at the scaly creature with their swords, Legolas shooting at the tentacles. Suddenly the hobbit was thrust down into the arms of Aragorn. The squid-like creature withdrew, only to pull himself fully after them. The Fellowship sought for the safety of the mine, the beast knocking against the stone sides and closing them in.

There was no light inside except for a light glow emanating from Legolas, a dimmer light from Harry. Gandalf muttered, a bright light shooting from his staff. It illuminated the chamber they were standing in, making it eerier than it already was. Skeletons lay scattered on the floor, weapons still protruding from some. Gimli, who had talked nothing but of the mines for the last few days, fell to his knees, not bothering to mask shocked sobs at the sight of his fallen brethren. Harry pulled him back to his feet, keeping an arm around the dwarf's shoulders.

"We must keep moving," he stated quietly to the group. Gandalf nodded, taking the lead.

It took three days before there were signs of ever getting out. They saw the splendor of Moria, Mithril, and the elves stayed to the back, mainly to watch out for the 'little stalker'. Legolas had wanted to catch Gollum and bring him back to Mirkwood as soon as was possible, but Harry dissuaded him. They were now in the chamber containing the grave of Balin, Gimli's cousin. Gimli lay before it, sobbing and crying heartily. Gandalf found the book containing leaves of parchment telling what had happened to destroy the once beautiful mines of the dwarves.

"We cannot get out," the wizard read gravely. "The drums are getting closer. We cannot get out." A clang sounded, then again and again, echoing. They turned to face Pippin, who looked down guiltily. He had accidentally knocked a pail into the well he was leaning on. "You fool of a Took!" Gandalf hollered.

_Bum. _Startled, Pippin looked into the well for the source of the noise.

_**Bum... bum... bum**_. "It is the drums," Harry breathed. The fellowship moved to exit the way they came, the drums getting louder and louder. "They are coming. Do not go that way!" the elf cried. The elves could easily perceive the forms of goblins and orcs from the darkness surrounding the hideous monsters. The men bolted the doors with spare axes and anything else they could find. Gandalf pushed the hobbits behind the group, everyone pulling out their weapons to defend themselves.

Harry found himself a spot behind a pillar to the side of the locked doors, pulling out all his daggers so they were in easy reach. As he waited he looked around for another way out, though it seemed in vain. He next looked at the group. Legolas had an arrow notched on his bow, trained on the door. Aragorn and Boramir had there swords drawn, determination written on their faces. Gandalf had his sword drawn as well. The hobbits pulled out their small daggers, swords to them. Trepidation covered their faces, along with fear. Sting, Frodo's dagger, shone blue from the closeness of the orcs. Gimli stood on the grave of his cousin, holding his axe out in front of him. Finally, the leather skinned monsters broke through the door.

Harry waited, letting Legolas and the men hold off the rush, before he threw his daggers with skill and accuracy. All fifteen of them struck dead center of either the heart or skulls of the goblins and orcs. Once he ran out of those, he pulled out his own bow, stringing it with surprising ease. His arrows hit his targets with the same accuracy as his daggers. The enemy was startled and confused, wondering where the flying projectiles were coming from, giving the fellowship momentary advantage.

The advantage went back to the enemy, who not only had more numbers, but also a cave troll. It took no notice of who it knocked over, trying to get out of the chains that bound him. Harry shot the goblins holding the chains, and Legolas used them to climb up and on it's shoulders, aiming down on it's head. The troll growled and shook, throwing the blonde elf off. Aragorn tried to stab it, searching for a tender spot, but the giant beast knocked him into the far wall with the back of his hand. Harry drew his twin hand combat daggers, working towards the troll, but the goblins waylaid and distracted him, forcing him to concentrate on them instead.

A loud, deep moaning brought his attention back to the cave troll. Three arrows pierced it's throat. The troll swayed a few times before falling over. The few remaining orcs backed out of the chamber. Desolation was in the Fellowship's eyes. The younger elf looked around in confusion before he saw Aragorn crawling over to Frodo's slumped form. Fear filled Harry's heart, to be replaced with relief as the hobbit sputtered and coughed as he was lifted back up.

"More will be coming," Legolas told them. "We have to go." Frodo was pulled to his feet, and they hurried out of the chamber before they could be stuck again. The sound of drums followed them as they rushed to find a way out.

The real difficulty came when they reached the stairs. The stone was crumbling beneath their feet. "He is here, Mithrandir!" Harry shouted, looking down at the fiery pit below him. The presence was too powerful, too wrought with evil, for the elf and wizard to ignore. The rest of the fellowship reached solid ground, waiting for them. "Protect them," the old wizard ordered. "I will take care of the balrog." Harry nodded reluctantly, running to catch up with the group and erecting an invisible shield around them.

"Harry, what is it? What is wrong?" Frodo asked worriedly. The elf's lips tightened into a grim line.

"A balrog is coming." Just then, the monster created from stone and fire, a monster created by Morgoth himself, emerged from the pit whence it came. It held a whip blazing with fire in his hand. Gandalf stood steadily in front of the demon, his staff held firmly before him.

"Harry, can you not help him? Use your magic!" Aragorn implored. Harry shook his head.

"I cannot. My magic cannot fight against the magic of Arda. To do so would be folly, useless. Mithrandir knows what he is doing. Trust in him." While they talked, the wizard struck his staff against the stair, shouting, "You shall not pass!" Flames erupted from it, and the stairs that supported the balrog fell apart under it's feet. Gandalf turned, sighing in relief, only to give a startled cry as flames wrapped around his ankle, pulling him down with the demon.

"Fly, you fools!" he ordered before he lost his grip on the ledge.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried out, trying to go after him, but the shield stopped him. Boramir pulled him by the arm, and the fellowship made their out of the mountain. Once outside, they all fell to the ground in various forms of grief. Legolas himself did not know how to act, never encountering death other than Aragorn's mother before. The hobbits huddled together and sobbed openly. Gimli, Aragorn, and Boramir had tears streaming down their faces, though they tried to conceal it for each others sake.

"Harry? Harry!" Legolas shook his friend's shoulder, trying to get the glazed look out of his eye. The emerald eyes did not give him the satisfaction, however, and stayed looking into the near future that was unfolding in front of them.

"We need to keep going," Aragorn told them softly, but firmly. "The orcs will come out at nightfall, and we need to be far away by then. Lothlorien is not that far away. We will seek shelter there."

"I will lead him," Legolas sighed, wrapping an arm around the other elf's waist. The dark haired head rolled to rest on the blonde's shoulder. "I am glad I grew to be a few inches taller, otherwise this would be rather uncomfortable."

It was several hours before Harry woke from his reverie. He reluctantly lifted his head from Legolas' shoulder, shaking it to clear his mind. The arm around his waist tightened for a moment, then released. "Had a nice dream, Mellonin?" Legolas inquired teasingly.

"Surprisingly, yes," Harry smiled, speaking in elvish. "There is hope for Mithrandir yet. Where are we going, Ernilen?"

"That is good," Legolas returned in the same tongue. "Ernilen? You have never called me that."

"And you have never called me Mellonin."

"True, that. We are going to 'Lorien, by the way." Harry's smile intensified.

"Really? Nannitta will be happy, and At'ada. Haldir will not, I think. He did not like our last prank in the golden woods." Legolas laughed.

"No, he did not. Surprising, really. All we did was put honey in his hair so that it would smell better and have a nice, glossy shine. How were we supposed to know that bread crumbs would mysteriously appear in his hair and birds would try to eat it? He has no sense of humor."

"Not at all," Harry laughed. Legolas and Aragorn, who had been eavesdropping, stopped in their tracks, staring at the older ranger in shock. The elf just raised an eyebrow at them, before looking around in confusion. He spotted Sam and Frodo at the back of the group, pain in their stances and faces. In Westron again, he suggested, "Maybe we should stop. Frodo and Sam appear to be in need of rest and healing." Looking behind him, Aragorn instantly agreed, ordering the two hobbits to stop so they could receive medical attention. Everone received quite a shock when Frodo's mithril mail coat was revealed. It had saved his life.

The sun was starting to set once they reached the forest. The elves had whispered and laughed with each other as they progressed. The group was amazed everytime Harry laughed, either because they had never heard or it had been a very long time since they had heard him laugh before. It was enchanting. Stars were in all of their eyes with the exception of Legolas and Aragorn, who had heard it before. His laugh lifted their souls from the melancholy state they have been in since the journey had started.

Frodo observed that the closer they got to Lothlorien, the more color would return to the fading elf's complexion. His features eased, stress disappearing. Most of all, Harry and Legolas were closer than he thought it was imaginable for anyone. They had their arms wrapped around the other's waist, and whispered elvish too quiet and rapid for him to understand. They talked with expressions and hands many times instead of verbally talking. If you had never met them until this moment, you would think they were born together, grew up together, and were destined to be with each other for all eternity, even in death. Such closeness between anybody is rarely ever seen, or heard of.

Darkness had completely fallen when they were found by Haldir and his two brothers, Rumil and Orophin. He brought them to their talon to rest for the night, out of the reach of the pursuing orcs. There were also disagreements upon whether Gimli should be blindfolded. The elves and dwarves have long been fighting with each other, and no dwarf had ever entered Lothlorien before. It was decided that the whole fellowship would be blindfolded, even Legolas and Harry, who have been here many times before.

The next day they set off for the city of the Galadhrim. Night fell before they reached it, seeking the council of Galadriel and Celeborn. On the trip there, Frodo swore someone was speaking to him, a female. _'You bring great evil here, Frodo Baggins'_ echoed in his head. No lady was around.

Haldir lead them up one of the greater trees, on with stairs wrapped around it's massive trunk. At the top stood two beautiful elves, husband and wife, with fair complexions. Frodo did not think he saw anyone so beautiful in his entire life than these two. Then Harry ran and hugged both, standing between them, and he stood corrected. He contrasted greatly against the two, but his light, that had got stronger as he approached the land of his grandparents, a place where it had always been happy for the young elf, matched theirs perfectly. He belonged between the two. They were both powerful, strong, and beautiful, more than anyone that walked Arda.

Frodo smiled. Harry had found happiness at last.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Always There

Chapter Eleven: Always There

A/N: Ciao, i miei amici! I again apologize for not updating sooner. School sucks, works hurts, and I am just not feelin' it! Sobs I am such a loser sobs some more To make it worse, I made a ginormous mistake. In one chapter, I said Legolas and Harry were only a few months apart in age. That is wrong; there is a five-year difference. I'm sorry! sniff Other than that, keep reading, and enjoy!

Harry looked around as the Fellowship moored their boats, an uneasy feeling in his gut. He shared a look with Legolas who had the same uneasy feeling. The blonde shared his thoughts with Aragorn, who immediately put it down. "The orcs control the eastern shore," he reasoned. "We rest here until nightfall." The black-haired elf shook his head, but did not protest.

They had left Lothlorien early in the morning by way of the river. It was mid afternoon now, and the cheerful countenance Harry had had in the Golden Woods had long since faded. The said elf now looked around him with a frown. Boromir and Frodo were missing. As the others were distracted by unpacking and talking, the older ranger slipped away in search of the missing companions.

He soon found Boromir lying on the ground surrounded by firewood, calling for the hobbit. The ranger knelt beside him in concern. "Boromir? What happened?"

"I-I tried to take it from him. I tried to take the Ring. He put it on, an-and now he is gone." Harry ran his hand through his hair, looking up at the sky, muttering about stupid greed.

"Head back to camp," he ordered the man. "The important thing is that you have control of yourself now. I will find Frodo and make sure he is alright." Boromir nodded as he stood. The elf shook his head as the man left before following the vague tracks Frodo had made. He found the hobbit a few minutes later, Aragorn kneeling in front of him. He saw the glittering gold of the ring in the hobbit's hand before the younger ranger closed it. Aragorn stood, and they both turned to face him.

"I am going to Mordor alone," Frodo told him. Harry scratched the back of his neck as he looked off in the distance toward the evil land.

"It is a long way," he clarified. "and easy to get lost along the way. Are you sure about this?" The Halfling nodded, pleading with his eyes. A little ways away, the pounding of heavy boots could be heard. "Alright then," the elf agreed. "Let me guard you until you reach the boats. We have some unexpected visitors. Estel, hold them off, will you?" The man nodded grimly, pulling out his sword with a slight hiss as it left its sheath. "Shall we go?" He pulled the hobbit along quickly, pulling out one of his fighting daggers.

They walked in the denser part of the woods back to the camp. Harry killed one wayward orc before it could alert its comrades of their presence, but otherwise stayed out of sight. At the camp, they found that all of the Fellowship had gone off to fight the ambushers. Frodo moved to prepare one of the boats to cross to the other side, but Harry's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Give me your chain," he ordered. The small male's eyes widened. The elf wanted the ring! Said elf sighed in exasperation. "I want to give you this. It is a little too big for your finger." In his hand he held a ring with a blackish gold band. It was set with an onyx stone, surrounded by the coils of a black adder. "My godfather gave me this in his will. It is connected to me; it is connected to my blood. I want you to use this."

Frodo gave him a confused look. "Use it for what?"

"If you ever really need me, and I mean really need me, think of me. Call for me, picture me, scream for me, and I will be there, though it might take a bit. You have to really want me there though. It will not work otherwise." Frodo opened his mouth in disbelief. The elf could hardly move from one place to another hundreds of miles away. Harry just grinned. "I will always be there."

"Mr. Frodo!" The two turned to face the approaching hobbit, Sam. "Y're no' leavin' without me, are you? I am goin' with you!" The ranger stopped Frodo before he could protest.

"That is a wonderful idea. We all need someone, and Sam is your best friend. It cannot hurt to bring one person, can it?" Frodo shook his head dubiously, showing his acquiescence. "Well, get going then. You both have a long journey ahead of you." He shoved the two hobbits toward the boats, looking for their packs and grabbing them. He threw the packs into the boat beside them, and once they were settled, he pushed them away from the shore. He watched them leave, and stood there in the river long past the time it took them to disappear from view.

"Harry?" The elf turned to see Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli approaching. Legolas had spoken. "He is gone then? If we go now then we can still catch them." Harry shook his head.

"No," Aragorn agreed with his brother, putting on his gauntlets. "Boromir is dead, and Merry and Pippin are being held captive by the orcs. They need us more right now than Frodo does. Though I suppose you already know all of this, eh Ri?" Harry gave a small smile but did not say anything. "You all can be on your way. I do not expect you to go with me."

"No. We are with you until the end, my friend." Aragorn and Legolas clasped arms, smiling to each other. Harry turned his face in another direction, not saying a word. Gimli quickly agreed to go as well. "Are you coming, Ri?" Still silent, Harry faced the sun. The path ahead was going to be difficult, maybe more than he could handle. It was not certain, but he knew, one way or another, that if he went, his doom would be met. He looked into Legolas' eyes, eyes pleading and hoping. The older ranger turned away again.

"Of coarse I will go," he said, then in a whisper to himself: "I will always go. I always have."

"Let's go, then."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Why Should I

Chapter Twelve: Why Should I?

A/N: Het hallo, mijn vrienden! I am going to run out of 'hellos' soon…Thanks for the review and putting up with my inconsistencies. It's very nice of you...(- -) Read on! The horse Aragorn was given was named Haselfel, right? Tell me if I am wrong, please.

The four left of the Fellowship ran across the horizon, Aragorn in the lead. The sun was rising slowly, casting a red hue to the sky. They had been chasing the orcs for three days now, crossing into Rohan, Land of the Horses. Aragorn stopped abruptly, lying on the ground, listening for signs of their prey. Legolas stopped fluidly beside him, calling for Gimli to hurry up. The dwarf stumbled over, panting and heaving while complaining; he also managed to remain boastful of his people. Harry jogged at a leisurely pace behind the small male, smiling amusedly. He longed for a pair of jeans. Wistfully, he remembered the wonderful pockets which he could place his hands in. They had been comfortable, too.

"You could help out a little bit, you know," Aragorn grumbled to his brother. "You are a lot better at this than I am."

"Why, Estel, that is not positive thinking. You are more than capable of handling this," Harry grinned. He was not worried. He knew that Pippin and Merry were fine in the Fangorn Forest. Aragorn doing the tracking tracking just gave him time to waste.

"Yes, but we could go much faster if you did the tracking." Harry hid a smirk.

"Maybe. Keep working." Estel rolled his eyes before concentrating on the footsteps of the orc company.

"They have quickened their pace." Swearing to himself, Aragorn continued. "They have caught our scent." Aragorn raised himself off the ground and the four companions continued at a faster rate then before. Gimli's complaints came at a faster rate as well.

By mid-afternoon the same day, the group was much closer to reaching the hobbits, but with more worry. Legolas predicted that blood had been spilt, as the sun had risen red. Looking to the west, Harry spotted a cavalry group approaching quickly.

"Looks like we got company," he said cheerfully, grinning wider when they were surrounded and held at spear point. Legolas shook his head. He knew his friend was a little crazy, but not to this extent. "Is this anyway to greet an old friend?" One of the men took off his helmet, staring at the elf ranger in shock. He waved his hand to signal his men to lower their weapons. "Why, Eomer, look how much you have grown. You are more handsome since the last time I saw you, and you were quite a looker, then."

The man jumped down from his horse, embracing the dark haired elf in his arms. "Harry! I have missed you so." Dropping to a whisper so no one would hear but Harry, he added: "You are as beautiful as you were back then, maybe even more so. I have missed you." He gave a meaningful look, something Legolas did not miss. He had heard everything the man had said, and now he frowned. Harry grinned at Eomer.

"You would not have happened to see a host of orcs and two Halflings, children to your eyes, have you? We are tracking them." Eomer's eyes widened and he looked down to his feet guiltily.

"We killed the orcs last night. All of them. I fear if there was any Halflings, we killed them as well. We burned them as well. Here, take these horses. You will reach the burning site faster. You can keep them as retribution, though it is poor. We are banished from Rohan, by the orders of the king who is under Grima's spell." The words spilled forth from Eomer's mouth like seasoned warriors, used to defeat. The words were bitter, and shamed-filled. Rohan was falling, and Eomer, ever-prideful, was loath to admit it, especially to the long-famed elf. He motioned for three horses to be brought up. "The horses are named Arod, Haselfel, and –" Eomer broke off and blushed furiously as he recognized the horse he had named himself. "And Kanobein." Harry laughed lightly.

"I see you have not forgotten what I have taught you. Thank you for the horses, though I am sure the Halflings are fine. I will see you in the very near future, do not worry." With that, he jumped on the sleek black horse, Kanobein. Legolas and Gimli got on Arod, who was white with grey spots. Aragorn got on the brown horse Haselfel. Once they were a fair distance away from the cavalry, Legolas rode up to Harry's side to have a conversation in elvish.

"Beautiful Commander? What have you been teaching that man? It seemed to be more than a few elvish words." The black haired elf raised an eyebrow.

"What does it matter what I teach him? He was a very willing student. I was only too happy to oblige him."

"I cannot believe this. You bedded him, did you not? When did this happen?"

"You will recall a time when Roh and Dan joined the dunedain to get revenge for Naneth and I took a long leave of the elven kingdoms. I had stayed in many man populated areas, Rohan being one of them. I met Eomer in Edoras, where men from all over this country came to celebrate his coming of age. I stayed a year or so in that city." An unknown emotion welled in Legolas' heart.

"He was only a boy and you bedded him!" Aragorn looked behind himself to smirk at his brother.

"Not a bad catch, either," he drawled. Legolas glared at him.

"Stay out of this." He turned backed to Harry, who had lost his carefree face at the beginning of the conversation.

"I told you, he had come of age, and I did not bed him until the middle of my stay there. He was young and curious. I remember being curious, too, at that age. I was only an elfling then."

"Well, you will not do it again, of that I am certain."

"Why should I not?" Legolas gave him an incredulous look.

"We did not continue, why would you want to with him?" Anger filled Harry's being; his eyes flashed dangerously.

"If I recall, _you_ were the one to end our relations. Eomer is a handsome man, as well as fierce and compassionate. I became very close with him in my stay. At the moment, I prefer him to you. Maybe he could teach me something new." With that, he squeezed Kanobein's side with his legs to rouse him into a trot.

"What was that about?" Gimli grumbled. "It would be nice to understand the language that was spoken. You know, so that everyone could be included." Legolas apologized absent-mindedly, frowning at Harry's back. "Well, you must have said something terrible. I have never seen that elf get annoyed, let alone angry."

When they reached the pile of burned orcs, all of them jumped to their feet, except Harry, who stayed on his horse with pursed lips and folded arms. Gimli found one of the hobbits' belt, and Aragorn fell to his knees and yelled in frustration. They had followed the orcs for days, gradually getting closer and closer, and they were too late. The hobbits were gone. Aragorn whipped his head towards the mounted ranger.

"This is your fault," he growled. "If you would have helped, we could have saved them. You track better than anyone I know, and yet you were a lazy fool! You acted like it was a game! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED THEM!"

"I am disappointed in you, Aragorn," the elf hissed furiously. "You did not look for all the evidence, even when it was right at your feet. Dunedain do not make assumptions, and that is what you just did." He kicked Kanobein into a canter, riding into the forest looming over them. Aragorn looked at the ground surrounding his knees, planning to be insolent. His eyes widened, and he followed a trail, crawling and occasionally moving grass with his hands. At the edge of the forest, he groaned.

"I am an idiot," he moaned. He had called him Aragorn! Never in the man's life had Harry called him Aragorn, even when the man asked him not to. Everyone but the elf called him Aragorn. Leading the horses by foot, they walked into the forest, following the trail and watching out for roots.

Seeing Gandalf again was a welcome surprise. He glowed in the sun's light, making him seem to emanate power. He was, Legolas mused. As a Maiar of the Valar, he power was given by the controllers of the elements. Harry stood behind the wizard, though they had not seen him at first. Both Aragorn and Legolas felt despondent as the causers of the anger still radiating from his person. His eyes were glowing and his skin looked paler, though it could have been the light reflected from Gandalf's white robes.

Once assured that the hobbits were safe with Treebeard, the group headed out of the forest. Shadowfax, Gandalf's white horse, was summoned and they rode to Edoras. Trouble had been stirring there for too long, thanks to Saruman's servant Grima. He had for years poured poisoned words into the king's ears, destroying the king little by little, and in turn destroying Rohan. Orcs roamed the land without opposition; innocent people were imprisoned or killed. The way to the golden halls was silent. Shame kept Legolas' and Aragorn's mouths shut; anger kept Harry silent. He dared not speak lest it betray him. Gandalf wished to let Harry stew and calm himself down, while Gimli was just trying to not fall off the horse he rode with Legolas.

As they approached the walls of the village, Harry saw a golden haired woman watch them. A noble woman, he mused, her clothes were clean and white, something not seen on the village woman. She looked troubled and deep in thought. She looked sick. Her skin was pale and her eyes were dimmed.

"Fading," Harry mumbled. "Grief is hard to bear alone,"

"What was that, my dear boy?" Gandalf asked.

"Nothing, Mithrandir," Harry said. "I was just wondering who that woman is."

"I cannot see as well as you, you hawk, but if I am not mistaken, I believe it is Eowyn, King Theoden's niece."

"Really? Last I saw her, she was only a little girl. She has grown into quite a beautiful woman." Legolas turned to face his long time friend, only to find him staring at the woman with an intrigued look. He fought to control a snarl.

"Going for the whole family, then?" he bit out. Harry snapped his eyes on him, burning the elf with just that glare. The rest of the way was just as silent as it was before, only this time the tense air was tangible.

"Your weapons, please," Hama ordered. The group looked at each other uneasily. Harry just grinned.

"Now, my old friend, you could not have forgotten me this easily." Hama's eyes widened. How could he have forgotten? The elf's beauty was well known in all of Rohan, as well as his compassion and fighting skills. Even the wildest of horses calmed in his presence, and men and woman alike became heated, though they would stammer it was just the weather.

"Of course not, but law states that no weapons are allowed inside these halls, ordered by Grima Wormtongue, the king's advisor. That includes even you, Harry, though we would wish it otherwise." Harry smiled kindly.

"Do not trouble yourself with it. Here," Harry handed his bow and arrows to the guard, along with his belt of daggers. He gave pointed looks to the rest of the group. They all reluctantly gave up their weapons. Hama accidentally on purpose ignored the fact that the elf ranger had other daggers hidden in various places all over his body.

"Your staff, Gandalf," Hama asked for ashamedly.

"You would not separate an old man from his walking stick, would you?"

"Of course not," Hama sighed, happy for an excuse. He opened the doors to admit them, and Gandalf leaned on Legolas' arm as they entered the golden halls of Edoras, also the throne room. Harry noticed the way the people ghosted the room, not really seeming to inhabit it. A flash of white and gold caught his attention, and he was again staring at Eowyn. She stared right back.

A kinmanship radiated from their eyes as they met. The pain they shared, though caused by different matters, was much the same. It beat down on their shoulders, always surrounding them, separating them from their peers. It was a pain, a grief beared alone. They recognized it in each other. Their staring was interrupted by the beginning of a scuffle.

Gandalf was summoning his power within his staff, already fighting to repel Saruman from the Theoden's mind. The guards tried to stop him as Grima slunk away, though they were stopped. Harry held two guards by dagger point, and Legolas had just knocked out another. The women in the room backed away in fright and other guards stood to protect them. Aragorn wrapped his arms around Eowyn to stop her from interfering. Gimli held the sly tongued advisor under his foot as Sarumon's influence was removed.

The life of the king reflourished in front of their eyes. Grima was spared, saved by Aragorn's intervention, but just barely. Theoden took in the sun's light again, breathing easily for the first time in a long time. When he turned to face his servants and guests again, he smiled as he recognized a very welcome face.

"Harry, my friend, it has been too long." The two embraced like brothers, smiling jovially.

"It has. Age is definatly becoming on you." Theoden looked around again, nodding to those he knew.

"Where is Theodred?"

X

Harry stood beside Theoden's throne as Gandalf paced in front of them. He had been hit by Theodred's death as well, but not so hard as Theoden. He had always been a good lad, a promising one at that. Be that as it may, there were more pressing matters at hand, brought with the arrival of two fatigued children, whom to Eowyn was attending now.

Orcs were ravaging the country sides as they spoke. If they did not do something soon, Rohan would fall. Harry agreed with Aragorn, that they should meet them head on. He knew, however, how Theoden's mind worked and knew no words would persuade him to take a path other than what he thought was best for his people. So, the elf stayed silent.

"Will you step outside with me?" Legolas inquired of his friend. The plans had been made to move the people of Edoras to Helm's deep. Night had fallen, and people were headed to their beds to rest before their long journey tomorrow.

"Why should I?" Harry muttered distractedly, thoughts still running through the plans, making calculations as he studied the maps in front of him.

"Because the stars are exceptionally bright tonight and we could use a bit of fresh air."

"I am not inclined to be in your company at the moment," Harry refused, never looking up. "You might find out that I bedded every man and woman in Rohan and have had at least a hundred children by now."

"I admit that the comment about Eowyn was uncalled for," Legolas admitted. "I was angry."

"What for? You had no reason to be."

"I do not know." A slender hand ran through pale hair. "I guess I just do not like to share my best friend." Harry pursed his lips.

"Get used to it. You cannot expect me to remain celibate while you fool around with my little brother. If you will excuse me, I am going to make sure Theoden is holding up alright." Legolas watched despondently as his friend stalked out of the room, his mood worse than it was before.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: It Is My Life

A/N: Hyvăă huomenta, rakkaat lukijat! (Thank you!) I have gotten asked more than once why Harry is still called 'Harry'. It's because he had no reason to change his name. Aragorn was renamed for protection. Elrond did not want him to be discovered in Rivendell; it would be bad for the orphaned boy. For Harry, he did not have a kingdom to inherit, and anyone who would want to harm him lived on Earth. There is no need for him to change his name. I'm also sorry

I haven't posted for so long. What's it been, almost a year? That is just horrible. Please except my humblest apologies.

"Omph!" Harry gasped as he was attacked from all sides by the little fiends. Small bodies knocked him to the ground, crushing him as they sat on him. Giggles emitted from his attackers, along with their demands. They would not let him up until he complied. He was to tell them another story. "Alright, alright, now let me up."

The children eagerly got off of him. The dark haired elf lifted two girls back onto Kanobein and allowed a boy to climb onto his back. Another boy grabbed onto his free arm: the other was used to lead the black horse. The other children followed closely behind. "What kind of story do you want?"

"Tell the one with the handsome elf prince!"

"Yeah, and with the two rogue dragons!"

"Yeah! Please, please, please, please, pleeeaaassseeee?" Sighing, the older ranger tried to think of one, the children waiting in anticipation.

"Have I told you the one about the dragons falling into the Bruinen River while going after the prince?"

"No, tell us!"

"Well, the devilishly handsome elven prince was taking a walk in the forest and minding his own business," Harry began in a conspiratorial whisper. "He really had not done anything troublesome that sunny day. Suddenly, the two trickster dragons popped out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground! They were no match, however, for the dashing prince who was skillfully trained in combat. He kicked one in the shins, elbowed the other in the gut, and punched them both right under their ribs, so the air was knocked out of them." He punctuated each movement with a jab of his own as he spoke, much to the delight of the children. Some of them copied the movements and added few of their own.

"As they struggled to breath the prince ran off, hoping they would not follow him. Alas, that was not to be. They soon followed him, and his shorter legs were no match for their enormous size." The children gasped in fear and concern for their favorite hero. "Desperately, the prince thought of a plan. Up ahead, he spotted the rushing water of the river. Smiling in delight, he ran to the edge of it, waiting for the dragons to catch up to him, his back tense. The dragons, who could not see his smug face, thought they finally got the prince. They rushed excitedly towards him, paying no mind to the river. As the two dastardly beasts reached for him, the elf prince jumped up, grabbing on to a low tree branch. The dragons were not able to stop before they fell into the river. The strong current dragged them away from the deliriously handsome prince, fuming in anger. Once again, they failed to capture the notorious elven prince."

The children cheered in delight for their hero, before rushing off to fight their imaginary dragons, with the exception of the two girls on Kanobein, who were falling asleep while whispering together on how the prince was going to marry both of them when they grew up. Harry watched them all with a small smile on his face, his eyes in the past.

"Is it true?" Harry startled and looked to his right. Eowyn was now walking beside him, watching him curiously. He raised an eyebrow in question. "The story. Is it true, or a fairytale of your people?"

"Well, I am certainly not a prince, and I am sure my older brothers would not like to be called dragons, or enormous, but yes, the story is otherwise true. I am not that imaginative."

"You have older brothers? I thought Aragorn was your only one."

"Yes, they are twins. I also have an older sister."

"Wow, that is a big family. I was always under the impression that elf families were very small." Harry gave her a genuine smile.

"Elf families are rather small. I was adopted, as was Aragorn. Even still, my mother had more babies than most mothers have." Harry's eyes drifted off again, thinking sadly of his mother. He missed her dearly.

"Do you look anything like your family?" Eowyn blushed after she asked this. "I apologize for my prying." Harry laughed, far from being annoyed by her questions.

"It is quite alright. If I look like anyone, it would probably be Arwen, my sister. She has black hair as well, and green eyes. She is beautiful, there is no doubt, even for elves. Actually, she is considered to be the most beautiful of the elven realms, after my grandmother." Eowyn mumbled something and blushed. "Sorry? I did not catch that."

The woman blushed harder. "I find that hard to believe. It would take a lot to surpass you in beauty." Harry could not help but laugh.

"Thank you for the compliment." They walked in silence for a while. It was awkward at first, but soon got comfortable. Eowyn was soon staring at Aragorn, who was riding towards the front of the group riding to Helms Deep. She had found that she had been staring at him a lot lately. Something about him drew her in, be it his powerful limbs or aura, or his old blue eyes, or even his mysterious countenance. Whatever it was, she was hard pressed not to be drawn to him.

"I would not pursue your interest in him. It will only bring you pain." The woman turned to Harry, to see him also staring at Aragorn. "He is in love with two others, and excuse my harsh words, but you do not stand a chance. You are beautiful, yes, and a wonderful woman. But he loves them with all his heart. It is hard enough for him that he has to choose between them. Do not make it harder on him. He hates hurting people's feelings."

"Thank you for the warning," Eowyn mumbled, more than displeased.

XXX

"So, how old are you really?" Aragorn looked up at Eowyn, raising an eyebrow and making her giggle a little. It reminded her of Harry. The group had stopped an hour ago for the night. "My uncle remembers you from the last time Rohan was in trouble."

"The king has a good memory. He was only a boy then."

"Are you fifty? Sixty? You can't be seventy!"

"Eighty-seven." Loud laughter erupted from behind them. Harry clutched his stomach, tears falling from his eyes. Legolas strolled over, wondering about the commotion. Harry leaned on him.

"H-h-he said he was eighty-seven! Talk about a mid-life crisis!" Legolas laughed, too while the man glared at them.

"Eighty-seven? More like five hundred and eighty-seven."

"I am not that old! And it is not that funny!" The elves had a little more fun at the man's expense, before leaving him alone with Eowyn. They walked in silence for a few moments, a giggle escaping here and there, before Legolas broke the silence.

"I take it you have forgiven me?" Harry's smile turned into a frown.

"No. Consider that moment a temporary allegiance. It is over now." He quickened his footsteps. The other elf did the same, grabbing his arm.

"Harry! You know I did not mean anything by it! I love you is all, and I have never seen you with anyone but me. It is something I need to adjust to."

"And taking your jealousy off on me helps you adjust? I will have to try it sometime." Harry began to stomp away even faster, pulling his arm out of the firm grasp.

"I am not jealous!" Legolas exclaimed. "I am merely concerned with your well being. I do not want you to get too attached to the humans. It will only hurt in the end." Harry turned and grabbed the blond by the tunic, bringing him close to his face.

"Do you think I do not know that? Do you really think I am stupid enough to think I have all the time in the world to spend with them? In case you have forgotten, I have lived among humans enough to realize just how mortal they are." Angrily, he threw his friend out of his grip and marched away. Legolas just watched him leave, shocked.

XXX

Harry looked around cautiously. Something was not sitting well with him at the moment, and it bothered him that he did not know what it was. The group from Edoras was close now to Helms Deep. The elf bent down to whisper in Kanobein's ear. "Guide us now. Keep with the group and keep alert of any danger," he said in elvish. The horse whinnied in agreement. Looking around one more time, Harry let his eyes gaze over.

He opened them immediately after when he realized the danger. Squeezing Kanobein's sides with his heels, he spurred the horse into a canter. He aligned himself with Aragorn and the king.

"We will soon be under attack. Saruman has sent his orcs and wargs." Up ahead, the attack had already begun. Hama and another man were thrown from their horses before Legolas could shoot the giant wolf-like beasts down. "Quick! Get the women and children to safety!" Harry strung his bow and spurred into action. Legolas and himself killed and distracted the attackers while the men prepared to fight.

The men were triumphant in the end. As the battle ended, the soldiers walked around to make sure the enemy force were truly dead; there was no need for prisoners. Others found and helped the soldiers. Under the king's command the dead were left where they were.

Harry looked across the skirmish ground with cold eyes. Inwardly, he was pleased to see Gimli and Legolas with nothing but a few scratches. When there was no sign of his brother, he allowed the vision to commence once again. The ancient ranger was relieved to find that he was at the very least alive.

Kanobein was trotting nervously a few meters away from the dark haired elf. The group of men trodded off the field, ready to continue their travel. Harry could see Legolas steaming silently to himself, angry he could not go after his lover. Despite himself, the elf could not help but laugh at his friend's very predictable actions. Harry did not need his Seeing abilities to know how the blond would behave. The ranger beckoned the horse over quietly. He took advantage of the fact that nobody was paying him the least mind by leading his horse to the edge of a cliff.

This cliff happened to be the one he Saw his brother fall off of. Looking over the precipice, the ranger saw no sign of his brother. He took notice of the flow of the river below. Keeping that in mind, he looked for a way down. Finding one, he gently took Kanobein's reins in hand and started his search for his little brother.

It took twenty minutes to find him, the river having pushed him ashore way downstream. Blood streamed down the man's hands into the clear water. Harry muttered under his breath about troublesome brothers as he heaved the unconscious man onto Kanobein. He took a blanket out to wrap him with and keep warm before he jumped on as well.

The elf kept a close look out as he made his way to Helms Deep. There was no telling when another company of orcs would come. Well, he did have some warning, but he did not like using his powers for everything. Aragorn was mumbling Arwen's name in his sleep. Curiosity filled Harry's body, but he repressed the urge to look at his Vision. Now was not the time.

A black blur in the distance caught the elf's attention. He paused and squinted until it came into focus, frowning. It was a company of orcs, coming from the direction of Orthanc. Harry waited until it came completely in to view so he could get a rough estimate of the number. "Ten thousand," he whispered, horrified. He spurred his horse into action and held his brother's body close to him.

It did not take long to reach Helms Deep. The company of men had already made their way into fortress and was now preparing their lodgings with the women. Harry did not slow his horse down as they rushed through the gates; he only stopped when he was beside Theoden and his advisors. The men regarded them with shock.

"I will explain later," he exclaimed impatiently. "Right now we have ten thousand orcs heading our way from Orthanc."

XXX

Harry did not know how safe the women were going to be in the caves as he shoved a dagger into another orc's chest. Sarumon's demons were slowly gaining advantage over the few hundred men. Harry used his magic sparingly, not wanting to waste too much energy. The magic in Arda was difficult to harness because of the wildness of it, which took a lot more energy. The elf sent enormous balls of fire at the enemy, towards the front of the army so as to add obstacles.

Harry was worried for his friends. He had lost sight of them hours ago. He hoped they were not injured, or worse. He was distracted from his thoughts by Theoden's shout. "Harry! Stop them!" The ranger looked at where the king was pointing. He was shocked to see a small group of orcs carrying what appeared to be a bomb. He threw a fire ball accurately at them before they could reach the wall; the explosion was still enough to shake the foundations.

Many more hours passed before the dark-haired elf found Legolas again. Sunlight was beginning to creep over the hillside. "I do not think we can make it another hour," the blond panted. Harry gave a twisted smile.

"Wait a moment," he commanded softly. Sure enough, over the crest of the hill came Rohan's cavalry.

The orcs, while alright in sunlight still weakened at the sight of it, and the number of horse men was enough to make them retreat. They pulled back to the forest, Fangorn to be precise, the forest they had been tearing down to make weapons and fire. They never made it out.

XXX

Harry rode in the back of the group, Eomer by his side. The group consisting of the king and a few of his men, Mithrandir, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the two mentioned were headed to Isengard. News had reached them of a mass of trees moving to overtake Orthanc, so now they were going to see the damage.

"So, you like your horse?" The wild man asked his elvish companion. Harry nodded with a small smile. "Good. I believe his personality suits you, hence his name." Here, Eomer blushed. Harry smirked and raised a hand to brush back golden hair as he moved closer. The elf brushed his lips against the shell of the round ear.

"Now, was that not the name I gave you?" he whispered seductively. "Ah, I remember. I gave it to you that one day in the stables when you became rather…commandeering." The man blushed even more, causing the elf to chuckle and pull away. He looked straight ahead to afford his former lover some time to compose himself and caught sight of blue eyes glaring at him. A black eyebrow rose and Legolas turned back to look in front of him.

At Orthanc, Merry and Pippin were lounging on a few barrels, smoking much to Gandalf's chagrin. Ents were walking around the flooded area of what once was a beautiful garden but changed into an armory. A particularly tall one made its way over to the group, one that Gandalf recognized to be Treebeard. The ent led them to the tower of Orthanc, a smooth black stoned tower whose points viciously poked into the sky above.

"Sarumon has fled," Treebeard announced. "Along with a small, slimy little fellow. The hobbits have found a storage room full of provisions. You are welcome to it, of course. I have taken command of Isengard, and I nor my fellows will ever have need of it."

"Thank you Treebeard, you are most kind," The new white wizard intoned. "It is unfortunate, though, that Sarumon has fled. He could have given us very important information."

"He is not a day away," Harry said in a detached and dreamy tone. His eyes were glazed over once again. "I can reach him while night falls and the moon shines bright." The older wizard nodded. The men not used to this behavior backed warily away from the clairvoyant elf.

"That would be for the best. We will meet you back in Edoras." Harry was already gone.

"Hey, what's that?" Pippin inquired as he spotted something glowing near one of the walls surrounding the tower. He ran to it and picked it up; it being a smooth ball, almost like glass. It enthralled the hobbit, unbearably so. The spell was broken when it was pulled out of his grasp by Mithrandir. Anger filled his small body, then embarrassment. Why would he react so to Gandalf?

"This is one of the seven stones of Palantar. It would be best that you never seek it out again, Peregrin Took." The wizard gave Pippin a grave look. "Sarumon must have dropped it on his escape. Now then, shall we ride to Edoras?"

XXX

Harry pursued the evil wizard the rest of the day. Sure enough, when the sky grew dark and the full moon peeped out of the clouds, the elf overcame him. He payed no mind to the snake tongued traitor, instead knocking Sarumon straight off his feet by tackling him from his horse. "'ello," Harry grinned. "Leaving already?"

"Get off of me, you scoundrel!" The wizard spat. "You've caused me nothing but trouble!"

"Ah, no pretty words for me?" The elf sighed. How disappointing. He caught the dagger thrown at him from behind right before it hit its mark. "Now now Grima, play nice, or I won't be."

He turned back to the wizard. "Now, is there anything you want to say before I kill you? Here are some suggestions: Why did you raise an army? Why did you disobey the orders of the Varda? Why are you such a balrog's arse?" Sarumon sneered and spat on him.

"I did it because I know who is going to win this fight, and I know better to stay on the losing side. I wonder why you stay on that side Harry Potter Elrondion, when you have nothing to keep there."

"I beg your pardon? Why would I join Sauron?"

"No reason, other than the fact that you have no _real_ family. You were adopted, out of pity most likely. Elrond kept you because of pity as well. There is also the fact that you are fading; it is painfully obvious. What is causing it? Is it the loss of your 'mother' like it is said? Or is it that you are not wanted anymore by anyone? Did your love fail you in the end? Don't you want to have vengeance on those who hurt you? You are losing, but you can win if only you could see reason."

Harry through his head back and laughed bitterly. "Reason? Oh, I have reason. I _reasoned_ that yes, I am fading because my love is not returned. I reasoned that my love would be returned if he did not love another. I reasoned that that other would not be around if his parents had not been pursued and I _reasoned_ that it was the darkness that pushed them. So there really is no _reason_ to follow Sauron, is there? And now you are useless to me."

The elf took the white staff of Sarumon in his hand. Magic thrummed in the air and his eyes glazed over. Voices not belonging to him spoke through his mouth. "Sarumon, you no longer deserve you powers. They are revoked." The staff deteriorated in his hand slowly but surely. Nothing, not even ashes, was left. The white wizard watched in horror as Harry returned to a state of normalcy.

"I suggest you leave, somewhere far away." The elf jumped back onto Kanobein and took off, not sparing the two behind him a glance.

XXX

Harry reached Edoras two nights later. The celebrations were already taking place. He took in the sight of the Golden Halls, noting all the laughter, the happiness. He wished it could last past the night. He found Mithrandir contemplating in a back corner.

Gandalf was not pleased with what he was told, but he did not question the elf. Something must have been said to bother him, but he would not push for information. For now, they watched the festivities around them, sometimes partaking in the merriment.

Later on in the night, Harry had had enough. He was exhausted from the battle and the immediate journey after, followed by his pursuit. He got up slowly, then asked one of the servants to tell him where the quests would be sleeping. It was a young, blushing lad who stammered the directions to the guest lodgings. If the elf was not so tired, he would have flirted with him, tease him, but as it was, he just trudged to where he was directed.

Someone else, however, had different plans. The ranger was pushed against a nearby wall, a strong hard body pushed against his back. A mouth bit hard onto his neck and sucked, emitting a moan. Harry recognized the wild golden hair filling his vision. "Missed me much?" He whispered, then groaned as the point of his ear was sucked into a hot mouth.

"You don't know how much," Eomer growled. "There will be no more room in the guest rooms for you tonight. You will have to stay with me." Harry smiled.

"As you wish, Kanobein."

XXX

Dawn poked through the white drapes covering the window, warming the bare contrasting skin of the elf and man; on frightfully pale, the other deeply tanned. Harry was holding himself up on one forearm facing Eomer, the other running gently through gold hair. The man woke up slowly and stretched languorously, eying they elf with hooded eyes. The older male smiled and ran a slender hand down a lightly furred chest.

"Did you have a nice rest, Kano?"

"Mmm, yes, but I liked the activities beforehand." The elf smirked.

"Really? I cannot recall…" The man rolled them over so that he towered over the beautiful elf.

"Let me remind you, then," he murmured huskily. He bent down and licked rosy lips before sucking the bottom one into his mouth. He used one hand to balance himself over the pleased body under him. The other travelled down the pale expanse of skin, stopping on a hip, and then reaching around it to grip his arse and pull so that their groins were touching. They kissed and touched each other frantically for several moments. Eomer had just spread Harry's legs and slid between them when a knock interrupted them. Seconds later the door opened and Legolas walked in unabashed.

"Harry, Pippin touched the Palantir last night and saw Sauron. He is leaving with Mithrandir and the wizard wants to talk to you."

"Excuse me," Eomer interrupted. "I know this is important, but could you at least wait until I gave permission to enter?" The blond elf snorted.

"Please. You are hardly interesting to me and I have seen Harry naked many times before; long before you were born, too." Eomer smirked.

"Long before, eh? That…unsatisfying then that he looked for others?" Legolas glared at the man, before turning stiffly.

"Are you coming Harry?"

"I already have," he smirked. At Eomer's laughter and his friend's angry eyes, he put his hands innocently in the air. "Yes, I'll be up in a moment."

"No need. You already are," Eomer sniggered as he grabbed his bedmate's member. Legolas slammed the door to stifle their laughter as he left.

Harry got up sluggishly, reluctant to leave the cozy bed. His clothing was pulled on piece by piece. Eomer was determined to slow the process, standing behind the lean body and placing random, long, kisses. Once dressed, the ranger turned and wrapped his arms around the man. "Enough, now. I have to go see Gandalf before he leaves. I'll see you later. If not, it's about time you found yourself a woman."

The elf wandered the halls for several minutes before he found Mithrandir. He seemed quite troubled. Abruptly upon seeing the elf, he said, "I am going to Gondor with Pippin. I'd prefer it if you came along. Denethor has always had a fondness for you." Harry sighed.

"Good thing I haven't unpacked then, yes?" Mithrandir smiled briefly and they made their way to the stables. Pippin was already waiting there. Legolas walked up besaide them.

"Harry, I thought you said nothing came of your relations with that man."

"Nothing did."

"Then what was this morning?" Harry sighed.

"Legolas, I do not have time for this. I have to-" Legolas interrupted him by pulling him close by the black hair, bringing their lips together. Harry froze before sinking into the blond, gripping his strong shoulders. Legolas seemed to gather himself together and stepped away quickly.

"I apologize. I do not know what came over me, and it was a mistake." Harry stood there, shocked. Suddenly, he started shaking. Legolas continued. "Harry, I would like you to stay here with me. I know Gandalf will not mind, as he told me so. He said that you could stay if you want. I…I need you, Harry. Aragorn is…drifting away from me, and-"

Harry turned and entered the stables, not saying a word. He prepared his horse briskly, not daring to look at his former friend.

"Harry please, I-"

"Shut up. Don't say anything else. I do not want to break my promise to you, so I am leaving."

"You promised you would not leave me! _This_ is breaking the promise."

"If I don't leave now, there is no way that promise can be redone! This is the lesser of two evils, I assure you," he snarled angrily. He hopped on his horse. Gandalf and Pippin were already on Shadowfax, waiting and watching. "Though to you it might not be enough. Good day."

Legolas could only stare dumbly as they galloped away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Leave Me

A/N: Hola, amigos. Como esta? I think I spelt that right, but I can't be sure. It's been a while since I took Spanish…anyways, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them, so keep them coming. Other than that, carry on with the story!

A/A/N: I was asked why I did not comment about Haldir's death or the elf involvement at Helm's Deep. That would be because in the book, the elves were not involved. I think that was the only part of movie that I did not like. So no, Haldir did not die.

Harry groaned as he was shaken awake. His watch had ended at around three that morning, and his sleep had been plagued by demons past and death. Even conscious of his surroundings, Harry still felt a coldness gripping his chest in a harsh hold. The elf had to take deep breaths to calm himself; he could not let himself go. He had made a promise, after all.

The sun was just peaking over the horizon, the grass still glimmering with dew. Harry could see Mithrandir preparing his horse for the last leg of the journey. Pippin, however, was standing over him with wide eyes. "Is there a problem, Mr. Took?"

"It's, uhh…just, umm…" The hobbit gaped for a little bit before continuing. "You…You're hair. It's white!" Harry frowned, pulling his hair in front of his face. Sure enough, the hair near his temples was as white as Gandalf's hair. The elf's hands trembled. "Are you okay, Harry?"

"Never better," he squeaked faintly. Gandalf came over, ready to tell them off for stalling, but froze when he saw Harry.

"I…I thought you were getting better, Harry," the wizard whispered, mortified. "It wasn't your mother, then?"

"Of course not," he snorted, bitterness overtaking him. "Why would I be more affected by her leaving than Ada was? She was the other part of his soul. Her leaving only added to my grief." When Gandalf still looked stricken, the elf sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Do not worry about it, Mithrandir. No one paid much attention before, why start now? It is already too late. Shall we go?"

Without waiting, he gathered the few things he had out and secured them to his horse. He jumped on as well and looked at his companions expectantly. They shook themselves out of their shock and mounted Shadowfax. Nodding to them, Harry spurred his horse into a trot, then a canter. The white horse followed soon after.

They reached the white city by the end of the day. At the sight of the White Wizard and famed elf, the gates were quick to be opened. Trouble had been brewing both in and out of Gondor's borders, and the city would take any help given.

The citadel was at the top level of many. The slow ride up was a sad one for Harry. He could remember when the brick streets where filled with bodies; vendors, travelers, workers, passer-bys. Children used to run and shout and play. Now the streets were empty except for the few with business elsewhere. There was no happiness to find.

Finally, they made it to the citadel. The horses were taken by stable hands. Harry stared, shocked, at the White Tree.

"What…When did this happen?" he choked.

"Legolas did not tell you?" Gandalf inquired. "Pippin saw it when he looked in the Palantir. It was set on fire. I'm surprised you did not know of if already."

Harry fell to his knees in front of the dead tree. Muttering, he sent prayers to Aule's wife, to Aule himself, Elbereth, even Ulmo. Then he went through all the Valar, repeating those already said.

"Why is he so upset, Gandalf?" Pippin asked. Gandalf put a hand on his shoulder.

"There is an old story that says that this tree would live as long as there is a king to see it. Harry is worried because his little brother, Aragorn, is next in line." Louder, the wizard said:

"Harry, you know Aragorn is all right. Do not forget the rest: the tree will fall, but a king with the hands of a healer will return and bring life to it anew."

The elf got up slowly and nodded, his face pale. Not hesitating any longer, the trio made their way inside the citadel. Denathor, the steward, needed to be prepared for what was coming. Harry only half listened as the White Wizard told the hobbit not to do anything stupid; in essence, to do nothing but stand silently.

Inside, they found Denethor caring for nothing other than his dead son. He paid no mind to the turmoil in his city, on all the land he was temporarily presiding over; he merely succumbed to the turmoil in his own body. Harry was facing much of the same thing; he could not focus on his surroundings. His mind tried to show him the Vision, but Harry knew he would not be able to survive it. So, he fought to stay in the present. The fight was proving to be tougher than any previous one; he did not notice when Pippin did what Gandalf said not to do and swore fealty to Denethor, or when the steward commented on the elf's declining health. Harry stayed silent, staring at the far wall.

The fading elf finally won the battle when a commotion stirred outside. Those inside the throne room made their way out to the courtyard. In the distance, a company of men on horses were fleeing to Minas Tirith, Nazgul on their winged beasts on their tail. The company was soon identified as Faramir, Denethor's youngest son, and the men who were supposed to be manning Osgiliath.

Gandalf and Harry were quick to take action. Harry grabbed Pippin by his collar and dragged him onto Kanobein while the wizard mounted Shadowfax. They raced down the cobbled streets and out the gate, which the guards had opened in anticipation.

As they neared the on-coming party, Gandalf pulled out his staff to project a beam of light. Harry summoned the magic in his body and some from the earth to create similar effects. Both lights pierced the darkness that the enemy brought with them, pushing the evil back. The Nazguls reared and retreated back to the enemy lines.

As the trio joined the company of men, Harry placed the reins in Pippin's hands, who was sitting in front of him. The elf was pale- more so than usual- and shaking. He buried his head into the back of the hobbit's neck, clutching onto his clothes. "Harry?" Pippin inquired. "Are you alright?"

"I'm…uhh…fine," Harry gasped heavily. "Guide us…back."

Despite his discomfort at being the one to lead the horse, Pippin kept close to Gandalf as they made their way back to the citadel. They stayed mounted when they reached their destination, and the old wizard questioned Faramir anxiously. With half his attention, the man answered his questions; the other half was aimed at the hobbit and elf. He admitted to seeing hobbits before; two on their way to Mordor. The relief felt by Pippin and Gandalf was short-lived; Frodo and Sam had taken the path to the Morgul Veil.

Harry was now panting as he fought to stay conscious. His trembling hands failed at keeping a hold of the hobbit; his legs no longer clasped the horse beneath him. Though his eyes were closed, white dots started to fill his vision. Soon, the noises around him were drowned out by the beating of his heart until that too disappeared. The males around him tried and failed to catch him as he fell from his horse.

XXX

Faramir carried the fading elf in his arms to one of the guest chambers, followed by the wizard and hobbit. Occasionally he would glance down at the ethereal being and could not resist a blush. He clutched the slim body tightly yet gently to his body.

He had seen the elf before, when he was thirteen. The elf had visited Gondor and stayed for quite some time. Men and women had literally thrown themselves at his feet, and while the elf refused most of them, he had still done so kindly and gently; none were ever embarrassed or angered by his dismissals. Songs were made just for him by minstrels; flowers and gifts were given to him at almost every public sighting; he was always put in places of honor at meetings and meals.

One memory stood out in particular to Faramir. One day he had had a hard time with the movements he was learning in sword training. Disappointed with himself, he practiced for hours until he finally accomplished it. Unable to contain his excitement, he ran to his trainer's chamber and rushed in without knocking. What he saw stopped him in his tracks. His trainer and Harry were in bed together, naked and moaning. The boy was old enough to know what they were doing. He stood frozen until captivating green eyes noticed him. Faramir backed out of the room quietly. From that point on, he was never able to look at the elf without blushing.

Now Faramir could not help but to long for him; the elf was still beautiful despite his hair turning white and the pale pallor to his skin. He wanted to ease the rasping breaths; he wanted to take away the pain; he wanted to warm the freezing skin.

Harry stirred in his arms slightly before cracking his eyes open. After overcoming his confusion, he glared at the man. "Unhand me! I am able to walk myself."

"Says the elf that just fell off his horse," Gandalf grumbled from behind. "The same elf that could sleep on a half-mad horse attempting to dislodge said elf."

"Faramir, is it?" Harry asked, ignoring the wizard. He was squinting up at the man, as if that would help him remember his identity. The man nodded. "I am quite alright now, and I'm hardly an invalid. I just had a brief…dizzy spell. I assure you that it is all gone now, so if you would please set me down…"

Faramir did just that, albeit reluctantly and with a hand remaining on the object of many of his dreams. Harry, however, glared at the offending extremity until it removed itself from his person. "Now," the elf began, calmer now that he was not being coddled. "I believe we need to speak to Denethor again before he does something more foolish than he normally does."

In the throne room, Faramir told his father what had come to pass. Osgiliath had fallen under the considerable strength of the enemies from Mordor. Denethor was less then pleased.

"If your brother was still alive," he ranted, "Osgiliath would not have fallen so easily, if at all. You displease me." The steward continued down this strain of thought, with the intention and succeeding at hurting his younger son. Harry moved behind Faramir, a hand on his shoulder.

"That is enough, Denethor. Your son could not have defended Osgiliath better if he had had all of Minas Tirith with him. Your grief is clouding your judgment," Harry defended, glaring at the aging man. The steward merely snorted.

"I see now, Father, that you wish Boramir had lived I had died in his stead," Faramir began.

"That is indeed what I wish," interrupted Denethor. Faramir fought back the wave of hurt that assaulted him and continued.

"As that is not the case, I will try my hardest to regain what I have lost."

"Do so, and get this hobbit ready for his new duty as a guard of the citadel." Denethor waved his hand, dismissing them all. Gandalf and Pippin moved outside the doors, shocked and angry at the steward's behavior. Harry stayed with Faramir.

"Good bye, Father. This may be the last time you see me."

"Leave me," mumbled Denethor, turning away. Faramir stiffened before making his way outside, Harry sparring Denethor one last glare before following.

XXX

"Here." Faramir handed a guard's uniform to the morose hobbit sitting on the bench with the pale elf beside him. "This was mine when I was a small lad. It might be a bit tight across the chest, but I think it will fit."

"Oh, I recall you in that mail," Harry smiled. "You were so determined to make your father and brother proud. You still are." Faramir's recently gained easy demeanor faded.

"I have failed in my duty at Osgiliath. It is my duty to reclaim it. It has nothing to do with my father."

"It has everything to do with your father and you know it," Harry argued. He sighed then, and seemed to deflate. "Your father loves you, Faramir, and he will remember it before the end."

Faramir, however, could not back down. "Nevertheless, I still need to do my duty. Now if you will excuse me." The man took off down the hall to prepare for the attempt on Osgiliath. Harry could only watch him with sad eyes.

"Well Pippin, shall we go see what Gandalf is up to?"

"Harry," Pippin whispered. "What am I doing? I look at Faramir and see a proud man ready to defend his country. He is giving up his life for his country. I see myself and all I see is a small fool of a hobbit, who can't even hold a sword. I am useless; worse, I just seem to cause more trouble."

"Do you know what I see?" Harry asked gently. "I see a brave hobbit standing up for his country, no, for the _world_. You may be small, Pippin, but you have more courage in you than many men twice your size. Wanting to do what you think is right does not make you a fool. It makes you a hero."

"I don't feel like a hero."

"No, but I see one."

XXX

Harry looked out from the balcony, Gandalf beside him. On the other side of the wizard stood Pippin, worrying over his friends. "It's so dark," he mumbled.

"Trouble is stirring in Mordor," Gandalf replied, watching the fire in the sky beyond enemy borders. "Minas Tirith will need all the help it can get. Harry, I need you to light the beacon tomorrow. Denethor will not, and he is a fool for it."

"Of course, Mithrandir. It should not be too hard. Pippin, would you like to help me?" The hobbit nodded, eager to assist.

XXX

Pippin watched as Harry talked to the guards on duty in front of the beacon. The men had a dazed look in their eyes, star-struck by the elf that was flirting with them. Harry mentioned that he was hungry, and the men were only too eager to give him their own food. As soon as their backs were turned, Pippin hurried up the side of the beacon, quickly figuring out how to light it and descend again. The men watched stupidly as one beacon and then another was lit, sending a signal for help to Rohan. The elf and hobbit disappeared in their distraction.

XXX

A few days later, what was left of the party who went to retake Osgiliath returned. Mordor's army was now on Minas Tirith's doorstep. The guards at the gate opened the gates for the company, closing and barricading them after. Machinery of war could be seen in the distance; the barricade would be hard to hold.

The party rapidly advanced to the citadel, carrying the injured. Harry, Gandalf, and Pippin rushed to the courtyard to meet them. Denethor was already there, moaning over a body. He swayed away dramatically, crying, "He's dead! He's dead!" over and over again. Falling next to the body, Pippin took quick survey of Faramir. He noticed the shallow breathing and the heat still lingering in his face.

"He's alive! He needs help!" Pippin called, but everyone was distracted by the maddened steward. With his staff, Gandalf knocked him out. The men nearby the hobbit lifted up their fallen leader and brought him to the Hall of Healing.

XXX

Battle surged around the elf. His senses were filled; his sight was overcome with the dying bodies; he smelt spilled blood and smog in the air; the sound of metal clashing and screams reached his ears; his bow and arrows in his hands felt slippery in his exertion; the taste of sweat and blood, some probably not his own, covered his tongue. He fought off the orcs surrounding him, ignoring how tired his limbs were becoming.

He had seen Gandalf and Pippin a while ago, defending the walls from the enemies who had gained access. They had disappeared for some time; Harry thought Gandalf was probably holding back the nazgul and his beast.

The fight in his section of the wall was dying down, so the elf made for cover for a slight rest, like several other of the men. He could see the citadel from the wall he was hiding behind; he squinted at the procession that was taking place before jumping to his feet. Denethor was leading his unconscious son to the Hall of Stewards on a funeral pyre. He raced after them.

Pippin was also following, he could see, trying to stop them. Harry sped up as he saw them enter the hall, putting all his energy into reaching them. Too late, Harry slammed into the doors as they were shut.

The elf could very well not use his magic now. For one he was already tired from the battle still waging. Another reason was because he knew his magic would be needed soon, and a lot of it. Thankfully, he saw Gandalf coming on Shadowfax; the horse could take down the door easily. Harry stepped out of the way letting Gandalf take care of it. He did not dare to enter the hall until Denethor ran out, covered in flames; he fell over the edge of the citadel to his doom.

Walking in the hall, Harry helped Mithrandir bring Faramir back to the Hall of Healing. The man was awake now, but feverish. Harry ordered the women in charge of the hall to the man's immediate attention. That taken care of, the elf walked outside to meet the wizard.

"Rohan has arrived, I think Gondor can win this," Gandalf smiled. Harry gave a small smile back; it disappeared when a spot in the middle of his chest started burning. He heard a faint whisper calling his name.

"I am needed elsewhere, Mithrandir. The end, I believe, is coming nearer. You can manage here, I presume?" Harry called over his shoulder; he was already walking away.

"I can manage just fine. Now go."

Without a glance back at the wizard, Harry apparated away with a loud crack.

XXX

Harry gasped desperately as he collapsed against the wall. He took a look around him; he appeared to be on a mountain side, a cave opening beside him. A giant spider that reminded of Aragog lay dead a few yards away. A hobbit was curled into a ball in a little niche. Harry pulled himself to his feet, but had to stand still. His legs threatened to buckle beneath him. Once he was satisfied that he would not fall, he made his slow way over to the lump of a hobbit, trembling tremendously.

Once he got closer he realized it was Sam. He shook the Halfling gently. "Sam?" he entreated. The hobbit looked up at him, gasping with surprise.

"Harry! Thank the Shire it's you! The orcs took him and I thought he was dead but he wasn't he was just paralyzed and now they have him and I have it and I-"

"Sam!" Harry interrupted, making the hobbit freeze. "Slow down and tell me what happened in a way I can understand."

Sam took a deep breath before retelling his story. "Gollum- You know who he is, right?- Well, he led us up this mountain into this cave. He said it was the only way. Turns out it was the home of a giant spider-the one over there. It jabbed Mr. Frodo and I thought for sure that he was dead, so I killed the spider. Then I heard some orcs coming up so I took the Ring from him. The orcs said he was still alive though, just paralyzed. But they took him, Harry! What are we going to do?"

"What else can we do, Sam?" Harry asked, determination etching his face. "We are going to get him."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Thanks For Coming

A/N: Halo, maita! This is fast, no? I am getting towards the end of our story, so I want to finish before I get hit with more apathy and writer's block. So let's get it on!

Sam and Harry scaled down the mountain at a steady pace, the elf watchful for anything who would give them away. It was very easy to see where the orcs were taking Frodo; a watch tower was visible from a few miles away, as well as the party heading towards it. At the bottom of the mountain, Harry paused to find some shelter. He saw a small niche in the ground that would provide enough shelter in the barren land.

"Let's stop here for now, Sam." He put up a hand to stop the hobbit's protests. "We need to wait for the cover of darkness. Orcs feel more confident at night, as they think they have advantages over others. This makes them rather lax in security and more prone to fool around. It will be easier to rescue Frodo then. It will only be an hour or so to wait."

Reluctantly, Sam settled down into the niche, Harry sitting next to him. The elf took out the daggers he had used at one point in the battle and used a corner of his cloak to clean them; he didn't think he would get another chance to do so anytime soon. Sam utilized the time given him to observe the changes in the elf.

His hair was now heavily streaked with white. Already pale skin had become pallid; dark bruises hung under green eyes. The elf seemed constantly cold; the elf trembled constantly, though it was rather humid weather. Sam could hear the elf breath in soft gasps, never seeming to take in enough air. What had happened in the time since the fellowship separated?

"So, tell me about Gollum. Why did you trust him?" Sam snapped out of his troubled thoughts to see Harry scrutinizing him.

"_I _didn't trust him. I never have. Mr. Frodo trusted him, though. Look what good that got him. I think maybe at one time Gollum was honestly trying to help us, but that was an insy bit of time. He's mad, that one is. You can never trust a mad one." Harry gave a wan smile.

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, but you are not mad."

"Madness is subjective." Harry gave a small chuckle with this answer, much to the bemusement of Sam. "Where is he now?"

"Dead. He fell off the side of the mountain."

They remained silent for the rest of the time, each with their minds in different worlds. Soon it was time to start moving again. The elf instructed the hobbit to pull his hood up and his cloak around him, doing the same with his own.

The trek to the tower was slow, the elf using the terrain and shadows to stay hidden from view. Once reaching the tower, he saw that the procedure was hardly needed. Most, if not all, the orcs were drunk and fighting amongst themselves. Harry shrugged to himself; it was good to be cautious.

Any fear Sam had about the orcs disappeared at the sight of them. These beasts had taken his friend; who knew what they did to him? He charged into the tower, Harry following.

Sam did most of the fighting, filled with rage. The orcs actually quaked when they saw him. Harry defended his back, a little amused in the change the hobbit made. They made their way to the top of the tower; Sam stabbed the orc about to kill Mr. Frodo.

Harry surveyed the room, allowing the hobbits a moment in the aftermath of the siege. He noticed Frodo's possessions, such as the mithril mail shirt, in a corner of the bare room. He picked them up, before moving over to help unbind Frodo.

"Here is your stuff." Harry handed them over to the sickly looking hobbit, who looked through them frantically.

"The Ring! They have the Ring," he moaned in despair.

"Not quite, Mr. Frodo." Sam shuffled his feet nervously, looking at them. "You see, I thought for sure you were dead, and I heard the orcs coming. So I took it. I can keep it for a while, to give you a break."

"Give it to me, Sam," Frodo ordered. Sam took the Ring out of his pocket, dangling on its chain. He stared at it for a moment, dreading to give it up. He made to pull his hand away. "Sam!"

Sam startled, then hurriedly handing it to his friend. Frodo clutched it to his chest before pulling the chain around his neck. Harry watched the interaction with critical eyes. 'The Ring is getting stronger' he thought to himself.

"Harry!" Frodo cried. "I did not think that you would come, but I had hoped. It was a little late, but I appreciate it none the less. I called for you right before I got stabbed by the Shelob, the spider."

"I wouldn't give you something that didn't work, Frodo," Harry sighed. "It took quite a bit of magic to get here, and I was already tired from fighting. Now shall we go? We have a ring to destroy."

Sam and Harry helped Frodo up from the ground. "If you see any of the orcs armor that will fit you reasonable well, put it on," Harry commanded. "It will be easier to traverse Mordor if we look like the enemy."

XXX

"Duck!" Harry pulled Frodo to the ground, Sam following. The glow from the Eye swiped the air they occupied just a moment ago. Harry kept his head raised, waiting for it to fully divert its attention from them to the north. He watched as troop among troop marched to the Black Gates as he sat up, finally allowing Frodo to remove his face from the ground.

"Getting to Mount Doom is going to be a challenge with all these orcs in the way," Harry declared, to which Frodo grumbled what the elf swore sounded like "no shit". Ignoring the hobbit, Harry continued. "We cannot wait for the orcs to pass; I believe the armies of Middle Earth are making a distraction for us. We need to get to the mountain, and fast."

"Can't you just…poof us there?" Sam inquired.

"Sam, this is hardly the time to…oh wait, you mean magic. Right," Harry blushed. The hobbits burrowed their eyebrows. What else could he mean? "Well, my magic is pretty depleted. If I was to 'poof' us there, I am positive that we won't make it in one piece. Or three, as the case stands. Well, with the items we have that makes…"

"Harry?" Frodo interrupted. "Are you alright? You seem a little…off." Harry's eyes widened before he blushed again, looking down.

"Sorry. My mind has been wandering lately. I cannot seem to get it under control. Well, let's go. There is no time like the present."

"But the orcs!" Sam exclaimed. The hobbits jogged to catch up to the elf, who was already making his way down the small hill they were on.

"Leave them up to me." Harry's face was a mask of determination. "I might not have enough magic to get us to Mount Doom, but I got enough to have some fun."

The elf did not stop once down the hill; the hobbits trailed nervously behind. At the bottom, a captain of a passing troop stopped to interrogate them. The uniforms the trio wore were either good enough a disguise or the orc was just too dumb, because he never noticed that the three were definitely not orcs.

"Oi! What do you three think you are doin'? We go' a battle to fight!"

"And what do you think you are doing?" Harry demanded, letting his magic fill his voice. "You think you can tell a commanding officer what to do?"

"Well…no, sir," The orc murmured, dazed. "Sorry, sir."

"Damn right you're sorry. Now keep going! These two are coming with me; we have to make sure the other captain aren't causing as much mischief as you are."

"Sorry, sir, it won' happen again."

"Good. Get going! Don't you know we have a battle to fight?"

"Right, sir, of course! I'll go now." The orc was about to leave, but Harry called him back.

"Oh, and Captain? Make sure to destruct that traitorous troop in the midst of battle. The Dark Lord is none too happy with them; they tried to steal his throne right from under his nose!"

"What troop, sir?" The orc asked, cautious.

"You know the one; don't play games with me! The Dark Lord wants you to get rid of them, so you do it!"

"Of course sir, we'll do it!" The orc turned after saluting his 'commanding officer', determined to destroy the traitorous troop, whichever one it was. The hobbits gaped at the backs of the troop.

"What… Harry?" Frodo questioned. How did that happen?

"Come on, lads. We do not have all day."

The trio continued to Mount Doom, stopped occasionally by a troop. Harry would do the same as he did with the first one, getting the same results. "Orcs are easy to manipulate," he admitted at one time. "It does not take much magic to make them do as you will."

The closer they got to the birthplace of the Ring, the heavier it became on Frodo's neck. He soon had trouble even moving a few steps, but take those few steps he did, and many after. They reached the bottom of Mount Doom, tired and thirsty. Harry suggested taking a rest. As they sat down, Harry gazed towards the north, though he could no longer see the orcs.

"The battle will take place soon. Many will die for their country. Who will survive?" He thought out loud, before he murmured unintelligibly. The hobbits assumed it was about the lives he mentioned. The elf's eyes kept flipping from glazed to bright to dull. To distract himself, Harry took in his surroundings.

He saw something scurry on the path they had taken, before disappearing. Harry did not mention it; he knew it was Gollum. He would be needed in the end, the elf feared, so he was not going to trouble anyone with his presence. No need to get anyone worked up. Instead, he suggested they keep moving.

Keep moving they did, though they were exhausted. The water was depleted, and the Ring was becoming unbearable. The skin on Frodo's neck was raw where the chain laid. About halfway up the mountain, he stumbled to the ground and stayed there, unable to get up. He sobbed. Why was he given this task? Sam was quick with reassurance though, enough for Frodo to allow the elf to carry him.

Eventually they made it to the top; the entrance inside was right in front of them. They paused to enjoy this triumph. They had made it! This pause was enough for Gollum to make his move. He jumped onto Frodo's back, which pulled the elf down on top of them. Harry rolled around and pushed a dagger into Gollum's forearm to make him release the hobbit. Then he pulled Frodo up and pushed him towards the entrance, Sam helping his friend.

"Go! Destroy it!" Harry yelled as he wrapped Gollum into a full nelson. He waited for a few moments, listening past Gollum's spewing; he waited until he heard Frodo decide to keep the Ring and Sam's desperate calls to destroy it. "Gollum," Harry said into the creature's ear. "Frodo has your Ring. He wants to keep it for himself. Are you going to let him?" Gollum snarled as Harry released him, running into the mountain, all the while yelling, "My precious!"

Harry followed sedately. As he stood in the entrance he saw Sam knocked out; Frodo and Gollum were fighting over the Ring. Gollum won the battle. With excitement, he danced around, singing, "my precious, my precious!" Unfortunately for him, he was not paying attention to his surroundings. In the middle of his victory lap, the back of his foot slipped on the ledge; he fell to his death in the hottest fires on Middle Earth.

Harry shook Sam awake, urging him to get up. He then picked Frodo up from where he was laying on the ground clenching his hand; Gollum had bitten off his finger where the Ring had been. Beneath them the fire was growing strong, rising up to their level.

"Time to go," He said, leading the hobbits out of the cave. The made it to a safe spot on the mountain before it erupted with the flames it had held for so long. Harry used what was left of his magic to keep the lava from the now volcano from reaching them and to stop Frodo's bleeding. Frodo was now unconscious, laying his head on Sam's lap. Sam was currently mourning everything he would miss; Harry did not have the energy to tell him they would survive. Instead, he let his body collapse sideways and let darkness consume him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: The End

A/N: جحيم, أعزاء . This is the last Chapter! I hope you like my story and are not too disappointed with the end. It had to happen sometime. Enjoy!

Harry woke up hours later to find himself being lifted off the back of a giant eagle. They were Osgiliath now, surrounded by soldiers returning to Gondor after their victory. Harry looked up to see he was in Legolas' arms, who was looking down at him with concern.

They said nothing to each other; they had nothing to say. Instead, Harry tried to squirm out of his friend's hold; Legolas merely tightened his arms against the weak struggling. Harry maneuvered his head so that he could see Sam and Frodo also being taken off the eagles, both sleeping. Satisfied that they would be okay, Harry let Legolas carry him to a bed.

"Your father is coming soon," Legolas whispered as Harry settled down, afraid to disturb the quiet. "He will help you."

"He cannot help me," Harry sighed. "You know you can. Let me go." Legolas said nothing; instead he got up to leave. At the door, he turned and asked:

"Did you have anything to do with why the orcs turned on themselves in the middle of the battle? It seems like something you would cause."

Harry did not answer. He rolled over onto his side, back to Legolas. The blond closed the door behind him softly.

XXX

Harry let his father coddle him as they walked up the cobbled streets of Minas Tirith. Today was Aragorn's coronation, and Harry, Elrond, and Arwen were leading the representatives of the elves. Legolas walked behind Harry, watchful. The fading elf had yet to regain his strength after his ordeal.

Harry was glad to see the hustle and bustle had returned to the white city. One day, Minas Tirith would return to its former glory, under Aragorn and his sister's rule. He knew that Arwen was his choice; she was the only choice when he accepted his role as king. Legolas was for when he was free in the woods; when he was a ranger. Looking back at his friend, Harry saw his friend knew this as well.

In the courtyard, Harry spotted Eomer, now a king, with his men and a beautiful blonde woman; one of Dol Amroth. Harry smiled at his former lover, glad that he had found love in the spirited girl. He remembered Lothlíriel well; she was a good match for the golden man. He also spotted Faramir standing with Eowyn; apparently they found love in the Hall of Healing.

Harry watched as his brother was crowned, falling back into his older brothers' arms when they found him; they had been standing with several Rangers. He could not stop the smile from lifting his face. Aragorn came to greet his family. He smiled as Elrond pulled him into his arms, whispering how proud he was of him. Harry, Elladan, and Elrohir also conveyed similar feelings.

Legolas stepped forward, gripping his lover's arms. "You are late," he joked in elvish. He became serious and stepped back. "I know," he whispered, then his behind Harry. Aragorn stepped forward, perhaps to soothe him, but then Arwen inched up cautiously.

The world seemed to fade around them. The pulled each other into their arms, love shining in their eyes. They kissed passionately, earning applause. Legolas sobbed into Harry's back.

XXX

The feast was proving to be too much for Harry. He could barely sit up in his chair between his older brothers, and the food was making him nauseous.

"Roh," Harry forced from his throat, leaning into said brother. "I want to lay down." The twins, sharing concerned looks, stood up and guided their brother to their room. They lay gently on the bed, covering him with the thin summer blankets.

Elladan ran his hand over Harry's forehead. "He is burning up, yet seems so…cold."

"Dan!" Harry cried weakly; his voice was raspy, as if he hadn't spoken for some time. "You have to hide me, Dan. Haldir found out I took his food and told Linny that he like her. He is so mad! Come on, let's hide." The younger elf started to giggle, only to be overcome with coughing. He closed his eyes as they subsided; falling asleep.

"Harry? Harry! Don't close your eyes, bein." Elladan urged gently, desperately. "Elrohir, go get Ada."

Harry opened his eyes, then smiled tranquilly at his brother. "Dan, do you think Naneth made her apple bread for breakfast today? I hope so. I love her bread so much…" Harry fell back asleep this time with his eyes open.

"Oh, Ri," Elladan croaked, fighting back tears. He pulled his brother into his arms, rocking him. Elrohir came back a few minutes later, followed by Elrond. "Ada, I do not think he is even aware of where he is anymore. He expects Haldir to come get him for a prank and Naneth to make her apple bread for breakfast."

Elrond closed his eyes, stiffening. After a moment or so, he opened them again, ordering the twins to get things for him; herbs, cold water, cloths, etc. He took Harry into his arms, murmuring gently to him.

"You can make it through this," he insisted. "You have to."

XXX

Harry was fever-ridden for days. Never once did Elrond leave his side. Others came to visit; none stayed too long. They could not bear to see Harry so ill. He slept most of the time; the other times he was living in memories.

Eventually Elrond was able to get the fever to go down a little. That afternoon, Harry woke up completely lucid. "Ada?" he rasped. Elrond, who was laying down holding his son, tightened his arms to show he was listening. "Water?"

Elrond let go to pour a glass from the jug sitting on the bedside table. He eased his son up to lean against him, reached for the glass again, and helped him drink it. Afterwards, they just laid there, seeking comfort in each other's presence.

After awhile, Harry broke the silence. "Ada, I am not getting better."

"Of course you are," Elrond denied. "You are aware now. The last time you were awake, you thought you were in Hogwarts."

"It is not going to last, and you know it. I'm fading, and the only thing keeping me here is a promise."

"I cannot lose you," sobbed the older elf. "You're my son."

"Who knows what I will be like if I stay? I won't be your son anymore. I will be a wraith."

"You would be alive." Harry snorted angrily, fighting back his own tears. He could already feel his father's streaming into his hair.

"That is not living. Would you do that to me?"

"No," Elrond admitted to himself moments later.

"Then go get Legolas. Let me go."

Elrond clutched his son tightly to himself, letting himself be racked by his sobs. Harry held him back, but remained silent. Soon he dozed back to sleep. Elrond held him until well past dark.

XXX

Everyone was eating when Elrond went down to the dining hall. His eyes were red and puffy; everyone stilled at his disheveled appearance. He sat down on a bench next to Legolas.

"Harry requests your presence."

"No."

"He is beyond healing, Legolas! Do not make him linger in suffering," Elrond snarled angrily.

"I cannot just let him die! He is my best friend! I cannot abandon him," Legolas retorted.

"It is a little too late for that. You abandoned him when you chose Aragorn over him!"

"I need him! I love him! I will not allow him to die."

"Do you think I do not love him? That I do not cherish him? He is my son, and it kills me to lose him after losing my wife and my daughter, but he will find no peace on Arda." At this time, Legolas crumbled. Tears streamed down his face and into his tunic.

"It's Harry! How can I-I do th-this…" Elrond put a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"You will do this because you love him." He stood up to address the room. "If anyone wants to say their last farewell to Harry, do so now." He said quietly to Legolas: "This will give you time to come to grips with what you have to do."

Silently, the friends and family of Harry left the room, leaving Legolas at the table.

XXX

"I hope you guys get to the Shire safely. I am so happy I was able to meet you guys," Harry soothed to the hobbits lying in bed with him. Their faces were red, just like everyone else's in the room but Harry's. They slowly got off the bed to be replaced by Eomer.

"Why, Harry? Why you?" He murmured into the greasy whitening hair. "You do not deserve this."

"It's the way of life, Kanobein. We are not able to say who goes and who does not. It's my turn now." Eomer nodded, before getting up as well; he let his family take his place. Elrond crawled behind him; the twins took his sides; Aragorn laid between his legs; Arwen laid beside Elladan. Nothing was said for a long time; the others filed out to give the family privacy.

"I'm sorry," Aragorn cried into Harry's thigh. "This is all my fault." He felt like a kid again, seeking comfort from his older brother; and like when he was a child, Harry provided.

"Now, Now, Estel, no need to cry. It was not your fault. You have nothing to do with what is happening to me. If anything, you have made me stay alive longer."

"But I know now why you are fading. I took Legolas from you!"

"You did no such thing. Legolas _chose_ you. You could not take him from me. It is not his fault either. He cannot help who he loves, and how. It was my fault that I let my emotions have such a hold on me."

"Don't you say that," Elrohir yelled. "It is no one's fault, and definitely not yours. Oh Ri, my little Ri."

Legolas stood in the doorway nervously. Harry looked up at him and offered a hand to him. Legolas crawled beside Aragorn and held onto the unoccupied leg. Harry buried a hand into his hair.

"H-Harry," Legolas sobbed. "I…r-release you from your promise." Harry smiled down at him.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I love you, Legolas."

"And I you." Legolas crawled up to place a kiss on Harry's lips. He settled onto his chest after. Harry laid back against his Ada, smiling as he close his eyes, his light dimming. "Always."

No one left the bed until long after Harry's body disappeared.

XXX

Epilogue

(A/N: I almost did not do this, but I think I will be nice)

Harry sat in the hall, braiding the elf woman's hair contently. Mandos stood beside him, watching for a few moments.

"Harry," he started. "you are fully healed now. Not a strand of white lingers in your hair, your former complexion has returned. Your light shines fully now as well."

"Yes," Harry easily agreed. "I feel wholly rested. I thank you for your kindness with me."

"You are most welcome. As you may or may not know, Your brother, Estel, has passed of old age, and your sister will soon join him. The rest of your family walk in the Undying Land, along with Legolas and that dwarf. They long for you, Harry, and I believe you are ready to rejoin them. Do you agree?"

"Yes, Mandos. This makes me unbelievably happy. When do I leave?"

"Now."

XXX

Harry opened his eyes. He surveyed his surroundings; it was an unfamiliar forest, though beautiful. In the distance, he believed he heard the sound of two horses and their miscreant riders. Indeed, as they came closer to his location, he heard one of them call the other "Elladan".

The elf smiled before laying back, waiting for his brothers to take him on the next adventure.


	17. AN

Author's Note

Well I did not think I would have to explain myself, but I will.

For those who mentioned putting in warnings about character death, you are right. It really just slipped my mind. I will be changing this as we speak.

As for my ending…it had to happen. Harry needed time away to heal. On Arda, he was always expected to do something, or he was constantly reminded of lost love. It may have been a bit melodramatic for him to die because of a broken heart, but elves cannot die unless grieving or mortally injured. I figured emotions would have a much stronger hold on an elf because of this.

If you are mad that Harry did not end up with Legolas, I am sorry, but it wouldn't have happened. Legolas just got brokenhearted by the man he loved. It is unrealistic to believe that right after Aragorn chose Arwen that Legolas would be falling over his friend. Even if he did, it would seem the Harry would only be a conciliatory prize. So no, they did not end up together. The point of the epilogue thought was to give Harry AND Legolas a second chance. It was an open ending; many possibilities can happen.

Maybe that was why I forgot about the character death warning; Harry came back to life again, like Glorfindel. Regardless, I will make that change.

Once again, sorry for disappointing some of you, but this is how I saw it happening. I don't think I will be making a sequel, though I am not sure as of yet.

Best wishes on future reading,

Wen-parmadol


End file.
